


How Fools Fall In Love

by MacShea



Series: Beauty and the Geek [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alec is Jensen, All Main Characters are within a few months of one another, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is Richard, Gabriel is a Tease, Mild D/s content, Outdoor Sex, Sex in the Snow, Sexting, Spanking, This story completely ran away with me, read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacShea/pseuds/MacShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is hard enough when you fall in love outside of your group of friends. Can two different people from two different lives find each other and survive the trials of high school, especially when you have to fight the people you called friend and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This started because I was watching Richard Speight videos on YouTube and saw the episode he starred in on Party of Five. His character was a geek but so adorable in his cluelessness. It totally ran away from me, like +100K words ran away.
> 
> (Gabriel is a younger version of Richard, but he isn't Richard.) (Alec is a younger version of Jensen, but he isn't Jensen.) These statements will make sense in the next part. 
> 
> This is one of the Party of Five clips with Richard that sparked this story, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9y8vkVUIsk&list=PLeM5I0gBXzghVUtOuuyVNBLpvdrpyzu5a&index=95

Chapter 1

Thursday, April 10, 2008

Gabriel loved learning, but he hated school. He hated the jocks who thought it their right to pick on any one they deemed beneath them. He knew he was destined to be beat up at least once before graduation; he was just surprised he’d made it to his junior year before it happened. The only thing that sucked was it was going to happen for the very stupid reason of giving Autumn MacShea a pencil and a smile. She was the prettiest girl in the junior class, head cheerleader, extremely popular and currently dating the major douche bag Quarterback in from of him.

Glancing around in the hopes someone will stop Chad from using his face as a punching bag, Gabriel realized that most of the varsity football team has him cornered and even worse obscured from view of anyone who wasn't loyal to the Quarterback. Snapping his gaze back, Gabriel catches the end of Chad’s tirade. “When I’m done, you’ll remember your place and not try to rise above your station. Geeks like you, you look at the girls from really far away but don’t touch and you definitely don’t talk to or flirt with them.”

Gabriel saw the fist and closed his eyes, preparing for pain that never comes. Risking a glance, he notices that Autumn was now standing between Chad and him, having apparently shoved Chad back.

“What the hell are you doing?” Autumn yells at her boyfriend.

“Taking care of you baby,” Chad tries to calmly tell her, smiling innocently. “It’s my job to protect you.”

“Protect me? From what Chad? A fucking pencil?”

“No, from people who think they’re your equal. Geeks should date other geeks. You should be nothing more than a fantasy, a wet dream if they’re lucky. He should stick to flirting with his own kind,” Chad says pointing to Gabriel who was still behind Autumn.

“His own kind? He’s a fucking human being you god damn Neanderthal,” Autumn yells catching the attention of Mr. Beaver, the assistant principal.

“Ms. MacShea, I’ll not have that language in my school.”

“Sorry sir,” Autumn tells him, flashing him a smile.

“Yes well, you all need to disperse and go to final period. Now people,” he snaps, sending the football team off in different directions. Chad glares at Gabriel before grabbing Autumn’s hand and pulling her off to class, leaving Gabriel to fend for himself with the administrator.

*********************

It wasn’t until Gabriel was driving home from school that he realized Autumn might not have ended the fight with Chad there in the hallway. He spotted her about a mile from school, apparently walking home. He knew she lived a good 15 minute drive from the high school and usually caught a ride with Chad. Pulling up beside her, he rolled down the window. “Can I give you a ride?”

Glancing over, Autumn gives him a small smile, “I’m ok.”

“You really gonna walk the twenty some miles home, in the rain in a skirt? Catching pneumonia isn’t going to teach Chad anything, other than how stubborn you are?”

“I’m not walking home in the hopes of teaching him anything other than when I say leave me alone you giant dickwad, I mean it.”

Laughing, Gabriel tries once more, “Please let me give you a ride home, if for no other reason than to say thank you.”

Nodding, Autumn walked to the passenger side and climbed in.

Turning up the heat, Gabriel gave her another brief smile. “Sorry you’re fighting with your boyfriend.”

Giving him a brief glance, Autumn turned her attention to the rain covered forest alongside the road. Spring was here and almost gone. Sighing, she quietly tells him, “He’s not my boyfriend, not anymore.”

Quickly looking over at Autumn, Gabriel tries to hide his surprise and fails, “But...but you’re the head cheerleader and he’s captain of the football team. You guys have been dating forever.”

“Two years isn’t forever,” Autumn tells him, smiling the first real smile since he’d pulled up beside her. “And being head cheerleader isn’t all that I am.”

“I know,” Gabriel replies blushing.

“You know?”

“Yeah, you’re in National Honor Society with me, and part of the school’s dance team, Select Ensemble, Foreign Language Club, plus Class President and on the Junior Event Committee and Debate Team.”

“And what about you Gabriel? What do you do?” Autumn asks, turning to face the boy sitting beside her. “You seem to know a lot about me. Tell me about you.”

“Oh, I’m not that interesting,” he tells her, shrugging.

“I know you’re part of the FBLA and Math Club. I know you are one of the best computer programmers in the school if the way the teachers talk about you is any indication. They’re saying MIT, right? That’s pretty impressive. What do you do beyond computers?”

“Chess club,” he quietly tells her.

“I always wanted to learn to play chess. My dad’s tried to teach me to no avail.”

“I could teach you,” he tells her, looking hopeful.

“I’d like that,” she grins at him.


	2. Chess and a Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song Gabriel and Autumn sing during the auditions if you'd like to hear it:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFHw1HZTGzM&list=PLeM5I0gBXzgiIaMrtyah94gn5PBelTZzg&index=1

(Chess and a Deal)

It took Autumn an entire week to make up her mind on whether to go back to the way things were and ignore Gabriel or to go beyond the popular kids and expand her view of people. They were sitting outside on the quad having lunch when Autumn looked at Gen, her absolute best friend in the world, and asked, “If I wanted to learn to play chess do you think that would make me a geek?”

“You’ve wanted to learn for like two years so you could play your dad, right?” Gen asks, stirring her yogurt.

“Yeah,” Autumn says sticking with that excuse, her dad right, it had nothing to do with the shy and sweet and cute Captain of the Chess Team and her strange inability to stop thinking about him or his smile. She dated football players in designer jeans, not well not whatever Gabriel was in his khakis and button-ups.

“So learn. Autumn, you and I are never going to fit into the bimbo blonde cheerleader stereotype. You gonna have your dad teach you?”

“He’s tried,” she sighs as Tom joins the conversation.

“Have you considered asking the chess team for a tutor? I’m sure your dad would be willing to pay someone to teach you,” he tells her.

“Anyone you recommend?” she asks, crossing her fingers. Please say Gabriel. Please say Gabriel.

“Well I will almost guarantee that all of them would fall over themselves to help you and none of them what we would call a social life, but if you want the best,” Tom says taking a bite of his burger, “That would be Milton.”

“Milton?” Autumn asks, trying to picture who the fuck Tom was talking about.

“Yeah,” Tom says with a chuckle, “Gabriel Milton. He’s a buddy of mine and he’s a really nice guy.”

“How do you know Gabriel Milton?” Gen asks, stealing one of Tom’s fries.

“I’ve been friends with Mike Rosenbaum since kindergarten. Our mom’s are friends. Well Mike’s basically Gabriel’s best friend and vice versa. Gabriel is the type of guy I’d trust my sister with ok?”

Nodding, Autumn stands up and slides her tray over between Tom and Alec. “Thanks,” she says before heading into the school.

She finally finds him in the library playing a game on his laptop. Sliding in across from his, she waits a few minutes hoping he’ll look up and notice her. When that doesn’t work she slips off her heel and extends her foot out until it brushes against his leg.

Pausing his game, Gabriel looks up over the monitor of his computer and notices Autumn sitting there looking all sweet. She had on a white pleaded skirt that barely fell within the dress code and a tight blue top that revealed at least 4 inches tan abs.

“Hi,” she smiles at him. “So, um, I thought about what we talked about last week, and I’d like to take you up on your offer.”

When Gabriel continued to sit there and just look at her, she fidgeted on her seat and looked down. “You know to teach me to play chess. I could pay you if you’d like, kinda like a tutor.”

“I don’t want your money Autumn,” Gabriel finally responds. “But I’m thinking either way, this wouldn’t be a good idea.” Looking away from the girl across from him, he unpauses his game. “You fucking idiot,” his brain was screaming at him. “What the hell are you doing? That’s your dream girl.” “Yeah,” he tells himself, “the same dream girl who when he’d tried to say hi to her on Monday she acted like he wasn’t even there.” It’s the quiet sobs that bring his attention back away from the game and to the girl across from him standing up.

“I’m sorry,” she says, wiping her face, “I won’t bother you again. Sorry about this,” she says, “I’ve been sick all week and my meds make me foggy and emotional.”

“You’ve been sick?” he asks starting to feel like shit. He’d never made a girl cry before and he didn’t like how it made him feel.

“Yeah,” she sniffles, “I spent most of Monday feeling like I was walking through a fog. I swear Gen had to yell my name to get my attention, and I had 4 teachers threaten to send me to the office cause they thought I was on something. The office kept telling them I had an excuse and my folks gave me cold medicine to use and it was in the nurses’ office. I’ve basically been stoned most of the week. Sorry, you didn’t need to know all that,” she says grabbing her bag. “I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing. I’m sorry I disturbed you.”

Jumping out of his chair, he gently grabs her hand, “Autumn wait, I’m sorry. I made a mistake and...” he stops just staring at her. He’d never been this close to her before and he was mesmerized by the different shades of green in her eyes. He also noticed that she was just a few inches shorter than his own 5’8”. Looking down he realized why, she’d removed her heels and was currently standing barefoot. Smiling, he gently pulls her back over to the table. “Can we start this conversation over?” he asks, gently reaching out and wiping the tears off her face.

“Why are you being so nice to me now?” she whispers, as fresh tears start to slide out of her eyes.

“Because I was a dick and you apparently didn’t deserve it,” he tells her.

Smiling, she tells him, “Most boys wouldn’t admit that. I saw you on Monday, it was after lunch and I tried to say hi but you walked right by me like I didn’t exist, so I figured you talked to your parents and they blamed me for you almost getting beat up and told you to stay away from me. Or maybe your friends picked on you. Sorry if any of that happened.”

“No that wasn’t it,” he tells her while jotting down his phone number and email. Handing it to her he smiles, “I’d love to teach you to play chess. But I was honest when I said I didn’t want your money.”

“What do you want?” she asks, folding the piece of paper and sliding it into her bag.

“You’re in Select Ensemble right?”

“Yeah,” she nods wiping her face off.

“I want your help. I’ll teach you to play chess, you figure out a way to get Anderson to grant me an audition this spring.”

“Can you sing?” she asks.

“And play piano, but he won’t give me the time of day. The last two years I have put my name on the list but every year he skips over the kids he doesn’t have time for.”

“I know how to get you onto that stage whether he likes it or not, but I’m putting my own audition on the line so you need to prove to me you can sing in the next hour. Let’s go,” she says, pulling him up.

“Where are we going?” he asks, after grabbing his bag and computer.

“The music room is empty next period and I’ll have Davis send a note to our Study Hall to excuse us.”

“You want to start now?” he asks as she guides him to the large auditorium.

“I, yeah, I’ve been working on my piece for two weeks now. If I have to scrap it to start over with you we need to start today. I have a song in mind but I need to not only know you can play it but sing it.”

*********************

May 9, 2008—Select Ensemble Auditions

His name is on the list directly below Autumn’s; she put it there herself. Gabriel knows the music by heart, he swears he has played this song so much in the last month that his fingers should be bleeding, and Autumn had stopped by his place this morning to help him get ready for today. Now sitting beside Autumn and playing an electronic chess game they wait for their turn.

“You nervous?” she asks him between songs.

“Yes, but not for the reasons you think,” he tells her moving his knight.

“He can’t prevent you from getting on that stage. Not unless he wants me calling my father and going before the principal and the school board. It’s discrimination because not only did I guarantee to put both our names and have them back to back, I took a photo as well to prove it,” she whispers moving her rook to capture his knight and leaving his King open. “Check.”

“What? Where?” he asks, taking the device from her. After a few minutes, he hands it back to her. “It’s not, look again.”

“Autumn MacShea,” a voice from the front yells.

“Holy shit. That’s check-mate. I love that you let me win,” she tells him handing the game back and pulling him up out of his seat.

“Yeah,” he smirks, as she pulls him to the front and onto the stage. “Mr. Anderson, Gabriel Milton is joining me for my audition. His name is on the list.”

“It’s not on my list, Ms. MacShea,” he tells her waving said list around.

“Well I have a photo on my phone of his name on the list if that would help,” she announces.

“No, just remember Ms. MacShea, his performance will also determine your eligibility for Select next year.”

“Yes, sir, we understand what a duet could cost us,” Autumn says as Gabriel sits at the piano and Autumn comes to stand behind him. Her one hand holding a microphone while the other mic is attached to the piano. They were as ready as they’d ever be.”

Smiling, Gabriel begins “Love Will Find A Way”:

In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need  
To face the world alone

They can have their world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know love will find a way, anywhere I go  
I'm home if you are there beside me

My dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

Autumn knows that every single person in the auditorium has stopped moving and their eyes are on the stage.

I was so afraid, now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home if we are there together

My dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way

As the final notes clear the air, Autumn swears you could hear a pin drop in that auditorium. Until Gen and her big mouth starts to clap and whistle causing the few teachers in the audience and the students to give them a standing ovation.

“Yes, well,” Mr. Anderson says walking over and shaking both of their hands. “Welcome to Select Ensemble next year.”


	3. Realizations

Chapter 3  
(May 17, 2008--Realizations)  
Autumn was running late to met Gabriel at the library for her chess lesson. Gen was on the phone giving her the number to the store where she’d just gotten her prom dress and had seen the exact navy gown Autumn had shown her in a catalogue last week. Grabbing a pencil from her desk, Autumn tells Gen, “Ready,” before poising her pencil over the paper. Looking down, she realized it was the same pencil Gabriel had given her in class that day. The thing that started it all and she absolutely couldn’t stop smiling.

“Autumn,” Gen yells into the phone, “Did you hear me, repeat the numbers back so I know you have them right.” 

“Huh?” Autumn says coming back to the conversation. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“I already gave them to you,” Gen says exasperated.

“Sorry, can you say them again.”

It took her two more attempts to get the number correct, and after Gen hung up, Autumn was still smiling over the pencil she’d found and decided to slide it into a safe place in the top of her desk. Skipping on the way down the steps, she tells her parents that she’s borrowing the car and going to the library.

*************

“You’ve been distracted today,” Gabriel states after he beats her for the second time in as many matches.

“Oh, sorry,” she grins up at him. “So, Prom’s in a few weeks.”

“Uh huh,” he nods resetting the board.

“Gen gave me the number of a great shop that she says has the exact navy dress I was looking for,” Autumn tells him, twirling her one piece of hair around her finger. It was a nervous habit she’d been trying to break for years but still hadn’t succeeded. “I just don’t have a date yet,” she tries, hopeful that she’d finally get his attention on the subject.

“I’m sure it’s just an oversight Autumn,” he tells her. “Someone will ask you.”

“Yeah, someone,” she sighs. “But what if he’s afraid?”

Giving her a look that says “yeah right,” Gabriel tells her, “Autumn none of your friends are the type of person to really worry about a no.”

“Yeah or maybe he already has a date,” she whispers, looking at her watch.

“It something wrong?” he asks.

“Not really, my friends have been complaining that I haven’t spent much time with them in the last month and I promised to go with them and see a movie today. I don’t really want to go, it isn’t a movie I wanted to see but I was outvoted. Damn democracy anyway,” she smiles. “What are you doing the rest of the day?” Maybe he wanted to go with them.

“I promised my mom I’d do something.”

“Oh,” Autumn replies, looking down at the chess board.

*******************

Three hours later Autumn found herself saving the seat beside her for someone who may be joining them. Gen, Ashley, Tom, Jared, Matt and Kat refused to tell her just who that someone else might be. Sick of the crap, she gets up to use the restroom before the movie starts and spots Gabriel in the back of the movie theater sharing popcorn with a cute little blonde. Autumn recognized her as a sophomore, probably 15 to Gabriel’s 17. He fucking lied to me, she thinks rushing off to the bathroom, trying to force the tears to stop. She would not cry; she and Gabriel were friends they weren’t dating, he wasn’t cheating on her by being here with someone else. They were just friends. Finally having herself under control, she made her way back into the theater to find Alec in the seat beside her.

“Everything ok?” he asks, handing her his popcorn per their usual routine. They’d been friends since they were little, and if she wasn’t stealing Alec’s she was stealing Jared’s. However, Jared had runts sticking out of his coat pocket and she would rather steal those.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” she replies, grabbing his soda.

“You are so lucky we’re friends,” he laughs at her. “But I got something better than soda and popcorn.”

Gabriel could see Autumn’s group of friends a few rows below him; although he hadn’t spotted Autumn until she’d come in and sat next to McDowell. They were laughing and joking back and forth as Autumn stole his drink and when he’d held out of box of candy, she was trying to physically remove the box from Alex’s hand. The film hadn’t started yet, so no one was giving them any mind. And he was trying to ignore it as well, and had managed at least until Autumn crawled onto Alec’s lap.

“Damn it Alec, if you bought them for me than give them here,” Autumn was bitching at her friend. She was straddling his lap trying to reach the candy and she was fairly sure her boobs were right up in his face. She felt his arm come around her to force her to sit down on his lap as he laughed.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he says, finally getting her low enough to see her face. Swinging the box of candy, he says, “I’ll give you the box of candy if, oh, let’s say, you go to Prom with me?”

She almost said no, but a quick look at Gabriel and the blonde saw them sharing their drink as well. Looking back at Alec, she nods. “Deal,” she says, grabbing the nerds and returning to her own seat.

Gabriel’s couldn’t breathe when the lights lowered and Alec wrapped an arm around Autumn as she rested her head on his shoulder, their heads really close together.

Sneaking closer to Alec, Autumn whispered, “Why the fuck are we watching this? It’s a kid movie.”

“I have no idea. Tom invited me about two hours ago. I probably should have asked what we were seeing before agreeing to come,” he whispers pulling her closer so he can conspire without anyone overhearing, “Let’s give it 15 minutes and then get the hell out of here. Did you drive?”

“Nope, Gen picked me up at home,” she whispers into his ear.

“I did. When we leave run for my jeep.”

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to need a small break from watching Autumn and Alec getting nice and cozy a few rows down. Walking outside for some air, he hears Autumn behind him.   
Turning to look he can see both Autumn and Alec running from the theater together laughing, “Gen is going to kill me,” she tells Alec, “We’re all supposed to go for pizza when the movie’s over.”

“So, we meet them for pizza,” Alec tells her, as she jumps on his back and wraps her arms around his neck. “You are so lucky I love you and your ass is light,” he says.

“Keep talking,” she says patting his head, “Good quarterback, such a nice quarterback, big strong quarterback,” as he carries her to his vehicle.

Gabriel didn’t want to sit and watch the rest of the movie, but he’d made a promise to his mom, so he returned to his cousin.

********************

(May 18)

The next day as Autumn and Gabriel sit at his kitchen table working on his physics project that he’d grudgingly asked her for help last week, he asks, “So how was the movie?”

“Don’t know, you saw more of it than I did,” she replies looking up at him. He could tell she was angry about something, but he wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve it. “Yeah, you and McDowell ducked out before it was half over.”

“We went to the mall and looked around. I love to torture him by forcing him to go shopping with me, so I went and got my prom dress and then we went for pizza,” she tells him, looking back down to finish proofreading his paper.

“The movie was alright I guess. Abby, my cousin wanted to see it for her birthday. My mom was going to take her but got called in to work, so I took her.”

“The cute blonde? I thought you had a date,” Autumn whispers glancing back up and Gabriel can see the anger fading from her eyes as she starts to twirl a piece of her hair.

“Nope, I told you the truth yesterday. I promised I’d do something for my mom. It wasn’t my ideal evening,” he says, while thinking My ideal evening walked out on the back of another guy. Shaking his head, he says, “So we get this done you wanna watch a movie. I just got “The Dark Knight”, well if you’re into Sci-Fi. I’m not sure what my mom has if you don’t like that or horror.”

“That’s the new Batman with Christian Bale?” she asks with a smile.

“Yeah,” he smiles surprised.

“Cool,” she says, “I love Batman, and I’ve never been a romantic comedy kind of girl.”


	4. Prom Night

Chapter 4  
(June 6, 2008—Prom Night)

“What do you mean you’re not going to Prom?” Autumn asks as she holds the phone between her cheek and shoulder. “Gabe, you have to go to Prom.”

“Autumn, I don’t have a date. Besides, I already have plans with some friends tonight. We’re going to order pizza and hang out.”

“Well, what the hell am I going to Prom for then?” she yells into the phone.

“To spend time with your friends?” he laughs at her, grinning like a fool even though she couldn’t see him. “Besides, aren’t you going with Chad?”

“No, Chad is taking Sabrina, and you know I’m done with that ass,” she tells him fixing the front of her dress.

“But I heard you were going with the captain of the football team.”

“Yeah with Chad graduating in two days, they named Alec the new Captain. I’m going with him cuz I was waiting for someone else to ask, but it never happened even though I’d dropped some huge hints. So when Alec asked me that night at the movies I took him up on his offer.”

“Who was stupid enough to not ask you?” Gabriel asks.

“It’s not important,” Autumn sighs, finally answering him after a long pause. “I still wish you were coming tonight.”

“Go spend the night with your friends. Didn’t you just tell me last week that they were all upset at you for blowing them off recently, again?”

“Yeah,” Autumn giggles, “But if I was that worried about it, I wouldn’t have blown them off in the first place. Besides, I was spending time with you, and you’re my friend.”

A thought suddenly occurred to Gabriel as he thought about the night at the movies and then earlier that day at the library. “Shit! Autumn who did you want to ask you to prom?”

“It’s ok Gabe, don’t worry about it,” she quietly tells him. “So whose house are you all invading tonight?”

“Mike’s, and Autumn I didn’t realize...”

“Gabe,” she interrupts him, “Just have a good night, and I’ll see you later ok?”

“Ok. Give me a call when you get home tonight, and maybe if you aren’t too tired tomorrow we’ll order take out Chinese and see how your Chess game has progressed,” he tells her trying to speak around the pressure in his chest. He’d royally fucked up and quite possibly screwed up the only chance he had with Autumn. She was so beautiful and popular and she’d wanted him to ask her to prom, but now she was going with Alec. Alec, who was everything Gabriel wasn’t and everything Autumn was, everything she should be looking for in a boyfriend. Alec was her equal and a somebody, while Gabriel was invisible and a nobody.

“Hey, I have to go Gabe. I...I’ll call you,” Autumn tells him before disconnecting the call.

Gabriel sat there on his bed long after the call ended, just starring at his phone. One simple question and tonight could have been so different. Everybody was right, Gabriel didn’t deserve to even have one minute of Autumn’s time.

Three hours later, Gabriel was being pulled outside. “Ok, who the hell kicked your puppy?” Mike snaps at him after depositing him in a deck chair on the back porch.

“Let it go Mike,” he tells his friend.

“No, you’ve been depressing as hell all night.”

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

“What? Or should I ask who?” Mike asks, leaning against the railing and watching his friend’s shocked face. “Oh please! I know you’ve been crushing on someone the last few months, just don’t know who? So you gonna tell me or make me guess?”

“You’ll never guess,” Gabriel informs him shaking his head.

“Hmmm, Gina Banyan?”

“What, no?” Gabriel laughs, “First, she’s not my type; second, she’s a freshman.”

“Yeah, but she thinks you’re sweet,” Mike tells him, fluttering his eye lashes.

“I helped her carry her lunch tray when she broke her leg.”

“Exactly my point,” Mike tells him. “But not Gina, then maybe Traci? Nope. Angela...Jo...Michelle...Toni...Is it a man?”

“No you jackass. Autumn, it’s Autumn alright.”

“Autumn...As in Autumn MacShea? Damn, you don’t do anything half-assed. You do realize that she is way out of your league? I’m mean Christ, Gabe, her dad’s a fucking Senator; you don’t even know who your dad is. Her mom is on Committees for the Smithsonian and your mom works two jobs to put food on the table. She’s what I like to call one of the Beautiful People and you’re you. Don’t get me wrong, you’re a great person and all, but, shit!”

“And not a bit of it matters,” Autumn tells Mike as she steps out onto the back porch still in her curve hugging, long navy prom gown. “Sorry, James let me in.”

“Autumn,” Gabriel says standing up and walking over to her, “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you at prom with Alec?”

“It was coming up on last dance, and I realized I didn’t want Alec to be my last dance tonight. I didn’t want to be there with Alec at all,” Autumn tells him, as Mike slips past them and into the house. “I should have just asked you if I wanted to go so badly, but I thought you didn’t want to go with me, that maybe you were ashamed to be seen with me or were already going with someone else, especially after the hints I’d dropped. I didn’t realize, until you told me you weren’t going and that whoever hadn’t asked me was stupid, that you didn’t count yourself among the people who could ask me.”

“Autumn, I’m a nobody...”

“You’re smart, funny, charming, sweet and cute. You are not a nobody, not to me.” As Autumn finishes, she hears the radio in the kitchen start to play an old 80’s ballad. Grinning, she approaches Gabriel and wraps her arms around his neck. “Dance with me?”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulls her into his body and slowly starts to move with her to the music. He can feel her cheek resting on his shoulder as her fingers run into the shorter hairs resting at the top of his neck.

“I really like you Gabe,” she whispers into the night, only loud enough for him to hear.

“I really like you too, Fall,” he whispers back. “Even if I don’t think this is going to work, I’d be a fool to not try.”

Pulling back so she could see his face, she smiles, “Then let’s be fools together,” before she pulls his head down and fitting their mouths together. Their lips meet, and tongues dart out to touch each other, each of them probing for approval to open wider and let their tongues play. They glide across each other, dancing as their lips come together, a never ending ballet of whose tongue is in which mouth. It ends with Autumn nibbling on his tongue and quickly jumping towards his upper lip to bite on that as well.

As Gabriel pulls back to look at Autumn, he can finally hear the catcalls and whistles from the open kitchen window, the same open window that had allowed the music to float into the night air. Blushing, he moves one hand off of Autumn’s waist to flip his friends off.

“I promise they’re harmless,” he whispers to her.

Laughing, Autumn brings their lips back together.

****************

After borrowing some clothes from Mike and a shower, Autumn finds Gabriel and his friends in the living room. Everyone but Gabriel looked way too happy; Gabriel just looked embarrassed.

From his place on the couch, Gabriel notices Autumn in the entranceway. “Hey, we waited to start the movie. Just find a seat.”

Smirking, Autumn slowly walks into the room. As she makes her way to where Gabriel’s sitting, she asks, “So what are we watching?”

“George A. Romero's Diary of the Dead,” Mike answers. “We watched the first one before you arrived, even though you probably wouldn’t have known that.”

Sliding onto Gabriel’s lap and snuggling into his chest, Autumn replies to Mike, “They’re all seriously messed up. Did you watch Land of the Dead or Day of the Dead or was it the ‘78 classic Night of the Living Dead?” Then turning to Gabriel she mock whispers, “You gonna hold me when I get scared?” Watching Gabriel smirk and wrap his arms around her waist settling into her weight against him, Autumn turns back to face the group of Gabriel’s friends. Seeing their shocked faces, she smirked at Mike. “Whenever you’re ready.”

********************

After the movie credit’s rolled across the screen, Gabriel and Autumn were stretching their legs on the back porch while everyone fought for the bathroom before the next movie. Hoping up on the railing, Autumn asks, “So what were they saying while I was in the shower?”

Sighing, Gabriel walks over to stand in front of her, “Noticed that did you?”

“Yeah.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looks down, “Just stupid guy stuff.”

“You do realize there are lots of benefits to having a girlfriend, other than the obvious, which is what I suspect they were on you about,” Autumn tells him, reaching out and grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him closer.

“And what’s that?” he asks, as she pulls him between her knees.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispers, “When your friends start being jerks, your girlfriend can help you make them jealous. It usually involves a lot of making out and innuendos about later tonight.” 

Smirking, he asks her, “So you’re saying I need to go out and find a girlfriend to make out with me in front of my friends?”

“Jerk,” she gently pulls his hair, “No I’m telling you to take advantage of the one in front of you who already wants to make out with you. Your friends might be harmless, but I’m not. Now, watch an learn from the master. Innuendo lesson one,” Autumn tells him as she notices Mike and James in the doorway.

“Yo, lover boy, next movie’s starting in 5, you coming?” James yells at the pair.

Turning to shoot James a glare, he feels Autumn run her nose up the exposed side of his neck and into the sensitive area behind his ear before she lightly bit down on his earlobe. Closing his eyes and grabbing Autumn tighter, he never saw the shock on their faces, at least until his eyes snapped open when Autumn tells them, “Coming? Not yet, but definitely later. But we’ll be in to watch the movie in a minute.”

By the end of the next movie, Autumn was out cold where she was curled in Gabriel’s lap snuggled into his chest. Gently adjusting her in his arms, he looks over to Mike. “Hey, can we borrow your spare room tonight. I’m going to lay her down.”

“Are you sure she doesn’t need to get home?”

“Dad’s in Washington and her mom thinks she’s at an after party with her friends. Doesn’t expect her home til morning.”

“Yeah you can use the room, just Gabe be careful. I don’t want to see you getting attached and then she breaks your heart.”

“You don’t think I’m good enough for her?” Gabriel snaps at his friend.

“No dammit, I think you’re absolutely good enough for her. But we still have another year of school left. Around us, this is her and this is the two of you, but has she ever had you around her friends. Are you still going to be getting the snuggling and making out when it counts, when she has to tell them that she chooses you and not Alec McDowell? I know Tom will support the two of you, and I’ll make sure he keeps the football team off your ass if you’re going to do this, but you need to remember who you’re trying to date. We’ll accept her, but will they accept you?”

“Tom’s your friend Mike.” 

“You’re so full of shit. Just because Tom plays football and is part of Autumn’s clique doesn’t mean he isn’t your friend.”

As Gabriel gives him a pointed look, Mike realizes what he just said. “Oh...yeah...fine. I get your point; just don’t let her make you her secret. If she’s going to really be your girlfriend, I’ll support you. I’ll be jealous as hell, but I’ll support you. We all will, but the minute you’re a secret, I’ll be the first to put her in her place and shake some sense into you. Deal?”

“Deal,” Gabriel tells him, gently lifting Autumn up and carrying her to the first floor bedroom.


	5. It's Official, We're a Couple

Chapter 5  
(It’s Official—we’re a Couple)

Autumn woke to sunlight streaming into a window and hitting her in the face. Confused for a minute, she opens her eyes and realizes she doesn’t recognize the room and there’s a weight against her back and an arm around her waist. Turning her head, she spots Gabriel asleep on top of the covers. Gently rolling over to face him, she watches him sleep for a few minutes. She can’t believe he actually slept above the covers. They were both dressed, but he’d actually kept the blankets between them. It was probably the sweetest thing he could have done. She’d never dated someone her daddy would call a gentleman before, and she realized she actually liked it. Snuggling as close as possible with the blanket between them, Autumn tucks her head under his chin and breathes in his scent. She wasn’t sure if it was a type of aftershave or cologne or just a soap he used, but she liked the smell of it of him. Gently tilting her head up, she was able to reach the skin under his jaw, where she proceeded to lightly kiss and nibble.

“Ummm,” he mumbled in his sleep moving his head just enough to give her access to the side of his neck. Smiling, she slowly moves her mouth back along his jaw and down. After a few minutes, she pulled back and noticed the small mark on his neck.

“Did you just give me a hickey?” she hears the sleep roughened voice ask.

“Maybe?” she responds, pulling back to look at him.

“My mom’ll kill me.”

“Hmmm, why?”

“Cuz I’m supposed to be having a boy’s night out at Mike’s house. How am I going to explain a hickey?”

“The truth, your girlfriend showed up after going to prom with someone else and you and she crashed in Mike’s spare room, where you spent the night sleeping above the covers.”

“And the hickey?” he asks, reaching out to gently slide his hand along the side of her neck.

“She decided to put her claim on you while you were out cold, because your sweet, and a gentleman, and you look absolutely sexy with her mark on you. But most importantly, she wanted everyone to know that you are officially off the market, as in no longer available, as in mine,” she growls.

“And what if I wanted to tell the world that she was mine and absolutely off limits?” he quietly asks her, leaning closer to her mouth.

Smirking, Autumn whispers, “Wherever you’re comfortable putting your lips big boy. I’m a blank canvas.”

It was quite a bit later, when Gabriel pulled Autumn against him, and asked, “So what do we do now?”

“Well, first I need to track down Alec and get my bag out of his car. Then, I don’t know, what do you want to do today? I think Ashley said something about swimming today, but if you don’t want to we can do something else.”

“Swimming where?”

“Beach, someone’s house, won’t know til I call her. Although she was pretty out of it last night, she might not even remember.”

“Oh,” Gabriel responds, as a thought occurred to him. “Hey, how did you get here last night?”

Sitting up, Autumn looks down at Gabriel. “Tom brought me. He noticed that I was spending most of the night trying to keep Alec from grabbing me and like I told you, Ashley was completely shit-faced. I think she, Gen and Tammy started drinking before the dance while they were getting ready. Tom was pretty pissed about it. So after Tom overheard me threatening Alec’s dick with a painful removal using plastic cutlery, he pulled me aside and asked me what was up. I told him the truth, and then I told him that I wanted to be here with you more than at the prom with Alec. He called me an idiot, told me how great of a guy you are and offered to give me a ride.”

Knocking interrupted their conversation, as Mike yelled through the door, “Hey, you better be descent because I’m coming in.”

When the door opened to reveal not only Mike but James and Tom, Gabriel glared at his friends. “Mike, you’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, I know, but time to get up. Remember we offered to help my Aunt with the nature hike today at the daycare fieldtrip.”

“Shit, I forgot,” Gabriel said, looking at Autumn. “If you want to go swimming with your friends I understand.”

Smiling, Autumn looks back at Mike. “You think your Aunt would mind one more?”

“Sure,” Mike says, as Tom holds up her bag. “I confiscated this from Alec, thought you could use it. And I really hope you remembered to pack your makeup,” Tom says to them both with a smirk, “Because if not, you both are going to be hounded all day by grade school kids asking what happened to your neck and if vampires are real.”

Twenty minutes later, Tom found Autumn sitting on Gabriel’s lap while applying cover-up to his neck. “I’m so proud you Gabriel. Your very first hickey, or should I say hickies.”

“Ass,” Gabriel mumbled to him, but not able to keep the smirk off his face.

Smiling back, Tom tells Autumn, “You’re actually really good at that,” as the marks vanish under the expert make-up job.

“Yeah, well I didn’t make the marks a dark color and hickies aren’t the only things we women learn to cover. But honestly, my dad hates me going out into public with them because of who he is. Thankfully I’ve only ever had to cover one or two.”

“You have more than that right now,” Tom tells her glancing at her neck.

*********************

As Gabriel leaned against the picnic table with Tom later that day, they watched as Autumn gave a little guy a horsey back ride to join the large group of kids.

“She really likes you,” Tom tells him, as they watch Autumn smile when she looks in their direction.

“I really like her too,” Gabriel replies waving at her.

“Good, cuz I’d hate to have to kick your ass. You treat her right and I guarantee she’ll stand beside you forever. However, you do know this isn’t going to be easy, for either of you. I’ll help, but people like McDowell, are going to make your life a living hell, and you are going to have to find a way to deal without complaining to her. She can’t be the one to protect you. If it gets abusive or you really are scared call me, but you handle everything else and prove to these people you deserve her.”

“Why didn’t you make a play for her when she broke up with Chad?”

“Who says I didn’t?” Tom asks him, glancing down. “She already had her eye on you I think.”

“What about Ashley?”

“We’re not serious, especially after the shit last night.”

“Hey boys,” Autumn yells over, laughter evident in her voice, “Lunch ready? These kids are starving.”

“Yes dear,” Tom yells back.


	6. Swimming and Autumn's Friends

(Swimming and Autumn’s Friends)

“So when are you coming over?” Autumn texts Gabriel the following Saturday morning.

“I work 4 hours at the library, so around 1,” he texts her back between checking books into the system.

“K. Did you remember your swim shorts?”

“Yes dear.”

“Jerk.”

“See you soon,” he finishes the conversation before helping a lady check out her books.

*****************

Gabriel can hear the yelling before he reaches the door. “You are not leaving this house dressed in that suit.”

“Daddy, I’m not leaving, he’s coming here,” Autumn yells back.

“Who’s coming here?”

“My boyfriend, Gabriel. I told you I was seeing someone new.”

“Oh no. We finally got rid of Chad; we are not bringing another brain dead football player into our lives. What? Why are you girls laughing? Damnit, will someone tell me what’s so funny?”

Gabriel figured that was his cue to knock on the door. Standing there, in his swim shorts and T-shirt under the hot June sun, he waited for Autumn’s dad to answer the door. Wiping his hands on his shorts, he took a deep breath. Finally the door opened to reveal Autumn father, Senator Devon MacShea. “Hello sir.”

“Yes, can I help you?”

“Um, yes sir. I’m Gabriel.”

Gabriel didn’t know what to do when Senator MacShea stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him. Autumn’s dad was a big guy, at least 6’3” and looked like he hit the gym several times a week. “Um, sir?”

“You’re Gabriel?”

“Yes sir.”

“You don’t look like a football player.”

“That’s because I’m not.”

“How did you and my daughter meet?”

“Autumn and I are in National Honor Society together; however, we’ve been classmates since kindergarten.”

Devon MacShea looked closely at the young man in front of him. “Mind if I ask what your GPA is?”

“No sir. I have a 4.0. I’m second in the class; directly behind Autumn.”

“College plans?”

“Hopefully, MIT,” Gabriel confidently tells him.

As the Senator starts to laugh, Gabriel doesn’t know whether to be offended or not. “Um, sir?”

Pulling the boy into a hug, he tells Gabriel, “Please call me Devon and may I be the first to welcome you to the family. Ignore my wife and anything she might say to break you and my daughter up.

“Why would your wife want to break us up?”

“Because she’s a meddler and thinks that Autumn should be dating the McDowell kid because of his families connections. I’ve got enough connections of my own, Autumn doesn’t need his. You, you my dear boy, we’re keeping,” Devon tells him, as he opens the door and escorts Gabriel into the house while looking for his eldest daughter. Spotting her standing in the kitchen, he pulls Gabriel along with him as he joins his family. “I approve. You two break up, I’m keeping him and disowning you,” he tells his daughter.

“Ok Daddy,” Autumn tells her father, winking at Gabriel when she sees him standing there staring at the bits of material making up her bikini. “You just wanna keep Gabe cuz he plays chess.”

“He plays chess,” Devon asks Autumn before looking down at Gabriel, “You play chess?”

“Yes sir, that’s how Autumn and I started spending time together. I’m teaching her to play,” he manages to re-engage himself back into the conversation.

“Can I start planning the wedding?” Devon asks his daughter.

“Down Daddy,” Autumn laughs, before pulling Gabriel away from her father and behind her where she pulled his arms around her waist. “Can we go swimming first? I don’t know, maybe date more than a few months, graduate high school before you start proposing to people for me?”

“If you must,” he winked at his daughter and smirked at Gabriel. “I’ll be in my office for the afternoon if anyone needs me. Your mother won’t be home until supper, so please watch the younger girls.”

“Yes Daddy,” Autumn tells him. “If the doorbell rings, can you get it? A few more people are coming over.”

“Sure,” he tells them, leaving the kitchen.

“Who’s all coming over?” Gabriel whispers into her ear after glancing down at what the suit didn’t cover, “And is that suit appropriate around them?

Turning around in his arms, Autumn brings her arms up to rest on his shoulders.“What you don’t like it? I bought it yesterday, and I was thinking of you when I did.”

 

“Well, at least it covers the important frontal pieces,” he mumbles, glancing down.

Shaking her head, she answers the rest of his question, “Tom and Ashley and a few others are coming over. Tom said to tell you to just relax and enjoy yourself, stick close to him or me, and for the love of God get a freaking tan.”

“Was that a direct quote?” he grinned at her, pulling her closer.

“Verbatim,” she tells him, leaning in for a kiss.

“Ewww,” Summer says from the kitchen table where she was finishing her lunch.

Pulling back, Autumn glares at her sister. “And the brat ruins the moment,” she mumbles, as Gabriel buries his head in Autumn’s shoulder laughing.

Autumn was making Gabriel a sandwich when the doorbell sounded. “I’ll get it,” Winter yelled, running out of the kitchen.

“She has a crush on Tom,” Autumn whispers to Gabriel, seeing his shocked expression.

“She’s what 14?”

“Yeah and Summer’s 10. I think it’s cuz Tom’s so tall like Dad. Last year she was crushing on Jay til she overheard him say that she was a cute little kid. Crushed her. Tom was her white knight that evening spent half the night playing Mario kart on the Wii with her.”

“Jay?”

“Jared Padalecki, goes to a neighboring school. He and I have been friends most of our lives. You’ll meet him today.”

“What does Jared and Tom have in common that Winter went from one to the other?” he asked as Autumn handed him a turkey sandwich.

“Tom’s what 6’2”? Jared’s at least 6’4”. Both play football. Both headed to Ivy League schools. Both drive really expensively stupid cars.”

“It’s Padalecki,” Winter announces as she walks into the kitchen followed by Jared.

“Wow Winter, don’t sound excited or anything,” Jared tells her before turning to Autumn. “Holy...nice Autumn. Is that a whole suit?" he asks with a grin so large it showed his dimples. Finally, he asks, "So, a lil birdy tells me that you left McDowell high and dry at Prom last week. Any truth to it?”

“Maybe. You ever gonna get a haircut?”

“Maybe the two of you should get a room?” Winter snaps from the table.

“What the fuck Winter?” Autumn yells at her sister as Gabriel chokes on the bite of food he had in his mouth. Handing Gabriel her soda, Autumn glares at her sister.

“What? It wouldn’t be the first time you two vanished together,” Winter yells back as Tom, Ashley and Gen walk into the kitchen followed by their father.

“Who’s vanishing together?” Devon asks, seeing the shocked expression on Jared and Autumn’s faces.

“Nobody’s going anywhere with anybody Dad. Winter’s being a little bitch and making inappropriate remarks regarding Jared and I,” Autumn tells her dad, as she walks over to rub Gabriel’s back to stop the coughing.

“I’m ok,” he tells her, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

Jared watched the exchange between Autumn and the new guy, wondering what the hell was going on? He finally had Chad out of the way, that dickhead was off to Oregon State to play college ball and she’d walked out on McDowell meaning she wasn’t interested in him. Jared thought that for once they’d been single at the same time. Snapping his mind back into the situation at hand, Jared noticed that Devon was looking between him and Autumn trying to sort the truth from the bullshit. Giving Devon a small smile, Jared leaned against the counter like the conversation hadn’t bothered him and trying to let Devon know to let it go, Winter didn’t know what she was talking about. Finally, Devon looked at his middle daughter.

“Winter, I don’t know what you’re trying to pull today, but I swear if you fuck up your sister’s new relationship I’ll ground you for your entire freshman year of High School. Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes sir,” Winter weakly replies.

“Good. Now I thought you kids were here to swim? Well, get your butts outside, but I’ll need a headcount for supper before 4,” he says before heading back to his office.

Autumn watched as Tom pulled Gabriel out of his seat and pushed him out the door, followed by Ashley, Gen, Summer and Winter, leaving her in the kitchen alone with Jared.

“Well, that sucked,” Jared smirked at her.

“I had no idea she saw us,” Autumn whispered to him.

“If I remember neither of us were quiet, especially toward the end,” he whispers into the top of her head as he comes up behind her resting his hands on her hips. “You do realize that is why she doesn’t like me anymore right? I knew she had a crush on me, and I fucked her sister and she saw me doing it. Saw me holding you against the side of the pool house and making you take my cock over and over again. It was loud, rough and absolutely fantastic. You know we’d be great together.”

“I’m seeing someone, and I really care about him Jared. Please don’t do this,” she begs him.

“The guy sitting here?”

“Yes. That’s Gabriel.”

“He’s not your type,” he tells her, stepping back and giving her space.

“And what’s my type?”

“Guys like me, guys like Alec, hell guys like Tom. You like guys who can take control, who can pick you up and manhandle you. You like it rough; you get off on being controlled,” Jared tells her, before noticing Gabriel and Tom standing in the open doorway. “Hey guys,” he smiles at them before pushing off the counter and walking past everyone to head outside.

“So Winter was telling the truth?” Tom asks her. “When?”

“What does it matter?” Autumn whispers, finally looking at Gabriel. “I swear it was before us.”

“I believe you,” he tells her walking over and wrapping her in his arms. “Give us a few minutes Tom?”

Watching Tom leave, Gabriel gathers his thoughts, “I heard you tell him you were seeing me, I know that your sister’s comment brought this up. Tom warned me last week that people were going to test us and see how strong we can be together because they aren’t going to accept us dating.”

“Then fuck ‘em,” she whispers against his neck.

“But if half of what he just said is true then we need to talk before being intimate together.”

“Gabe, I love that you’re sweet and charming. You make me feel like I’m special and fragile and a lady, but yes he was telling the truth. But not all the time and if you can’t it’s ok, it’s...”

Kissing her, Gabriel stops her before she works herself into a panic. “Hey, when we get there, we’ll see, together, deal?”

Smiling, she kisses him again, “Deal. Now let’s go swimming.”

Over the next couple of hours, Autumn watched Tom giving Jared the cold shoulder and was thankful that it was Gabriel who decided to try to get to know her friend, even if he was an ass earlier. Finally, they were sitting beside the other laughing like old friends sharing stories about Math Club. 

It surprised Gabriel to find that Autumn didn’t surround herself with dumb jocks. Jared, Tom and Gen were all extremely intelligent. He has no idea where Chad and Alec fit into all this, but he’s thankful that he has things in common with her friends. He was smiling when he joined her in the pool.

“Having fun?” she asks, as he wraps his arms around her and dragging her to the deep end.

“Yes,” he tells her swimming to the edge of the pool and turning so Autumn was against the smooth concrete. He could feel her wrap her legs around his waist as he leaned further into her embrace, resting his hands on the edge of the pool on either side of her head, trapping her completely between his body and the pool edge. Bringing their lips together, he feels Autumn relax against him. They were so wrapped up in each other; they didn’t notice Alec arriving, not until the yelling caused them to break apart to find the source of the chaos.

Looking up, Autumn found Tom toe to toe with Alec, growling at him to back the fuck off and Alec growling right back, shoving Tom in the process. “You can’t agree with this Tom. This where the fuck you two disappeared to last Saturday night? You left with Autumn, who should be my girlfriend right now, and took her to him. Took the most popular girl in school to one of your geek friends, who she is now necking with in front of everyone.”

Autumn watched Jared standing up and walking over to them. Laying a hand on Alec’s shoulder and pulling him back from Tom. “Don’t do this Alec,” Jared tries to reason with him. “Tom’s your friend and you don’t want to piss off Autumn’s dad.”

“Fine, I’m fine,” Alec snaps at Jared, pulling away from him and settling down on one of the lounge chairs and closing his eyes.

Autumn could see the rage Alec was holding onto, and looked up as Tom settled down on the edge of the pool next to her and Gabriel. “Well that went to hell in a hand basket,” she tells him.

“No shit,” Tom sighs. “I didn’t expect he’d react that badly.”

“I can hear you,” Alec yells over to them. “And I bet I could get in a few good punches before Jared tackles me Tom.”

“You gonna just beat up everybody Autumn’s dated or necked with Alec?” Tom yells back.

“Well, I know I can take Chad’s ass,” Alec leans his head up to stare at Tom and then looks over at Gabriel and then back to Tom, “And yeah, pretty sure I’d beat him into an ugly pulp. The list isn’t that long.

“You’d have a hell of a fight taking on Jared,” Tom snarls at him. “I’d pay to view that fight.”

“Autumn and Jared never dated,” Alec throws back at Tom.

“No,” Jared jumps into the conversation, and looking around noticing that both Winter and Summer vanished into the house with Ashley apparently when the fighting started. “But we’ve been together.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Padalecki?” Alec sits up and looks over to the guy leaning against the pool house.

“Well, if you’re going to beat up Gabriel for dating Autumn, then I supposed you should put me on that list too, so I’m telling you the truth. I fucked Autumn here against the pool house last summer.”

“Can someone please tell me why my sex life is topic of conversation yet again today?” Autumn yells, gently removing herself from Gabriel’s arms and pulling herself out of the pool. “Alec, get over yourself. Boo hoo, the Captain of the Football team isn’t dating the head cheerleader. And Jared, I swear to Deity if you mention fucking me again today I will remove your dick with a dull blade and run it up your own ass. And finally, I fucking swear, if any one of you even thinks about beating on Gabriel you can walk your asses out of my house, out of my life and forget you even know me. He is my boyfriend and if you can’t accept that, then go fuck yourself. If I can’t depend on my friends to want me to be happy than I guess you never were my friends. And let me tell you all right now, he,” she said pointing to Gabriel, who was pulling himself out of the water to sit next to Tom, “makes me happy. And furthermore Alec, leave Tom the hell out of your tirades. Yes he drove me to Gabriel last weekend, but I’ve been seeing Gabe for two months now. Well, sort of.”

“Then why the hell did you go to Prom with me?” Alec growls at her.

“Because you asked and I thought you were my friend.”

“I am your friend,” Alec tells her.

“Then act like it and be happy for me. Don’t make my life more difficult. Because if your response and Jared’s response is any indication than the first weeks of senior year are going to suck. It is going to be one constant circus of me defending my right to date whoever I want. You guys should be protecting my relationship and not trying to destroy it.”

“Amen,” Devon says walking out of the house. “So now that my daughter has had her first real emotional breakdown over someone she loves, who’s staying for supper.”

****************

As Autumn watched the last of her friends leave, she felt Gabriel coming up behind her. She relaxed against his chest and asked, “Do you have to leave too?”

“Nope, my mom’s working the night shift tonight. She’ll be sleeping until she has to go in at 11. I told her where I’d be if she needed me. She, uh, she wants to meet you.”

“Ok,” she tells him as she closes the door. “So, what you wanna do? We can use the hot tub, watch a movie, see what’s on TV or pay per view?”

“Let’s see what’s on TV,” he tells her, as Donna MacShea walks past them on her way up the stairs to check and see that Summer is in bed.

“I heard you’re father has confined Winter to her room tonight and Summer should be in bed. Since it is almost 10 I’m headed to bed myself. Are you spending the night Gabriel?”

“Yes Ms. MacShea, if that’s alright with you.”

“Please call me Donna, Gabriel. And that’s fine, I just don’t want you getting too tired and having an accident on your way home. This way I won’t worry. Good night.”

“Night mom,” Autumn tells her, gently pulling Gabe behind her into the living room. Pushing him gently onto the couch, Autumn grabs the remote before joining him. Laying down, she rests her head on his thigh and turned on the TV. “Have you seen “Life After People?” she asks him.

“No, I wanted too, seemed interesting, but I didn’t get the chance.”

“K,” Autumn says, turning on the History Channel and getting comfortable.


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Gabriel and Autumn have to make choices, do they walk away or move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the reason this story is rated explicit.
> 
> Please feel free to comment. Let me know what you like, what you don't, or perhaps what you'd like to see.

Chapter 7  
(Friday, August 22, 2008—Back from Camp)

 

“So, Tom can I ask you a question?” Gabriel asks as they sit on his back porch watching as Mike and James try to start a fire in the middle of the backyard where his mom had the fire pit. Evening was fast approaching and Gabriel figured that the hotdogs would be getting cooked inside and not over a fire the way things were going.

“Sure,” Tom tells him, turning his attention to Gabriel.

“Well, it’s kinda personal.”

“Just ask Gabe.”

“Well, you know how Autumn isn’t a virgin? But...well...”

“But you are,” Tom fills in the blank.

“Yeah. I’m concerned that the first time is going to suck for her.”

“So you want to know how to make it not suck?” Tom asks, trying to fight a smile. This was not the right time to start laughing. “Honestly, do what the rest of us do when faced with something new. It’s called research, or in this case porn. You know Autumn well enough to know if something you’re watching will work for her or if it’s overly dramatic. Watch some amateur porn and get an idea of how things should go. Just leave the stupid opening lines to the stars. That shit will get you slapped faster than you can say it. And be yourself man. Autumn knows it’s your first time right? She isn’t going to hate you if it’s not perfect. So when is the big night?”

“I don’t know if I’m ready; I just know I love her and she’s used to a physical relationship.”

“She’s coming home from Cheerleading camp today right?”

“Yeah, her dad’s picking her up from the airport as we speak,” Gabriel tells him, finishing the beer Mike had handed him when he arrived.

“Don’t rush it man. When you’re ready, you’ll know it. Besides there’s lots you can do that doesn’t involve intercourse. Talk to Autumn and find a happy medium you are both comfortable with.”

“Thanks Tom.”

“Yeah, just don’t tell people I gave you advice on your sex life.”

An hour later, Gabe had a very enthusiastic Autumn landing on his lap. “I’m never going away for two weeks again,” she tells him dramatically, as she wears a huge smile. 

Pulling her in for a quick kiss, he can hear Tom mumble something about needing a room sooner rather than later. When Autumn quickly pulls back, she flashes Tom a smile and standing up, she replies, “Good idea,” and pulls Gabriel behind her and into the house.

When they reached the safety of Gabriel’s room she sat him on the edge of his bed and climbed onto his lap. “I missed you,” she whispered against his lips. Her hands pressed against his chest. Her tongue slipped into his mouth to snake around and explore. It didn't take long for him to possessively wrap his arms around her waist and pull her further into his lap. She giggled, and tangled her fingers in his hair as his hands slipped beneath her tank and fingered the bottom edge of her bra. 

Autumn was shocked; he was planning to try for second base. She moaned softly to egg him on a little, and squirmed a bit in his lap. Sufficiently encouraged, Gabriel responded by leaning back onto his bed as he unclipped her bra with two fingers. Straddling him, Autumn slipped her hands beneath his shirt and nibbled on that sensitive muscle tensing just below his jaw.

“Gabe,” they could hear Tom yelling from the other side of the door, “Your mom’s looking for you, Mike and James finally got the fire going and said to get your ass outside or they’re coming to drag you out.”

“Fuck!” Gabe exclaimed, as Autumn bit down on his neck, before starting into a fit of laughter.

“We need new friends,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

“Just wait til later, I am so paying them back by necking with you in front of them tonight,” she tells him as she fixes her bra, before standing up and pulling Gabriel to his feet.

Gabriel finds his mom in the kitchen getting ready to leave for work at the diner. “Tom says you were looking for me?” he asks, grabbing a water for Autumn out of the fridge.

“Yes, please make sure the fire’s out before you come in tonight. And Gabriel, I’m not dumb, I noticed the beer Mike brought. Nothing stupid tonight.”

“Yes ma’am,” Gabriel tells his mom, as Autumn runs her hand over the small of his back as she comes up behind him.

“How was camp Autumn?”

“Excellent Ms. Milton. I got a lot of great ideas for the team’s routine this year. I think we’re going to add more tumbling than we normally do with more actual dancing than the typical pop-locking cheers.”

“Oh, are you a tumbler dear?”

“I can, but I try to leave that to other girls since I broke my foot two summers ago. If I land wrong, I tend to have a difficult time walking for several days. I still have to wear a brace on it to practice and games. That was the same reason I had to quit gymnastics.”

“But you’re still on the dance team?” Ms. Milton asks her as she was gathering up her purse.

“Yes ma’am,” Autumn tells her, “However, we tend to do more “dancing” during basketball season in the winter than football season in the fall.”

“Perhaps if you and my son are still together this winter, I’ll have to come watch you at one of the basketball games.”

“I’d like that Ms. Milton,” Autumn tells her. “My own mom never has the time to come watch anymore, she says after all these years it all looks the same to her.”

“And your father?”

“He comes to competitions both cheer and dance, but not to games unless we make the Championships.”

“Well, you both please make sure the house stays clean tonight,” she asks with a smile, as she grabs her keys and heads out the door.

After the door closes behind his mom, Gabriel shakes his head and says, “I don’t think my mom knows what to do with me having a girlfriend.”

“Or she thinks I’m corrupting you and she’s trying to figure out a way to get you to stop seeing me,” Autumn tells him.

“Nah, Mike corrupted me a few years ago,” he tells her with a grin.

Grinning back at him, “Or she was trying to not comment on the new hickey on your neck.”

Reaching up to feel his neck, he noticed a sore spot where she’d bit him, “Yeah, that was probably it,” he responds as James and Mike come running into the kitchen.

“Dude, James convinced Michelle and Traci to come over,” Mike tells him with a smile.

“Ok, why are you telling me?” Gabriel asks, dropping his hand from his neck.

“Um...well cuz it’s Michelle and Traci and um...really, Autumn’s been gone for two weeks and she’s back less than an hour and you already have a bite mark on your neck,” James bitches at him. After he finishes, they can all hear Tom laughing his ass off on the back porch.

“What’s so funny?” James yells out to him.

“You two haven’t figured out yet that Autumn likes to mark her property. She was gone for two weeks and had to restake her claim. Now you two morons are inviting more girls here; girls that aren’t friends with Autumn and girls that I know Gabe’s been at least slightly interested in pre-Autumn era. That one little hickey is the least of his worries tonight,” Tom yells in through the open door still laughing. “Not to mention, I’m sure I interrupted a heated make-out session a few minutes ago and Autumn’s already planning vengeance on you two.”

***********************

(An Ultimatum)

Gabriel watched as Traci and Michelle kept shooting Autumn looks from their place between James and Mike. He knew Autumn saw it too, if the way she kept sliding closer to him was any indication. Eventually she got up to grab a beer for them both and Tom and when she returned, she handed Tom his before walking over to Gabriel and sitting down between his now spread legs. Leaning back against the tree behind him, Gabriel settled Autumn more comfortably against him wrapping her in his arms.

“So Autumn,” Traci finally asked, talking to the her for the first time all night, “Michelle and I were wondering how the mighty have fallen so far in just one summer. Instead of at McDowell's party tonight with the rest of the popular kids, you’re stuck here with us.”

“Traci, don’t,” Tom tries to tell her, “Because I’m not there either.”

“Oh come on Tom. She’s gone from dating the Quarterback of the football team and partying with the cool kids every weekend, to snuggling with the President of the Chess Club around a camp fire. Starting senior year her popularity is gone. She’ll be one of us, a fucking loser.”

“Why is dating Gabriel going to make me a loser?” Autumn snaps back at the girl, “And why do you care? Are you jealous that I’ve been invited to those parties? Or maybe you’re jealous that I dated Chad, although why is beyond me cuz I don’t know why I dated him? Or are you jealous of the fact that Gabe decided to date me instead of you, decided to find someone who thinks better of themselves than you obviously do? I don’t consider this a step down in the world Traci and I find it sad that you do. But maybe I should go.” Shaking her head, Autumn slips out of Gabriel’s arms and walks toward the house away from the fire and the people surrounding it.

Gabriel and Tom both watched her go and giving Traci and Michelle a look that could have froze the fires of hell, Tom stood up to follow her. Looking down at the crushed look on Gabriel, Tom tells him, “I’ll get this, just give her a minute.”

Running to catch Autumn before she reached her car, Tom gently grabbed her upper arm stopping her and pulling her back against his chest. “If you leave right now, it will be the end of you and Gabriel. He will never trust you to not walk out on him in the future because he and I both know where you’ll end up. You’ll leave here and go to Alec’s party just to prove to yourself and those two bitches that you still belong there. You’ll be exactly where Alec and Jared want you to be, feeling shitty about yourself and your relationship, which is great if you want to break up with Gabriel and date Jared, because that’s who you are going to end up with if you leave. I guarantee you will be in Padalecki’s bed by morning if you go over there in this frame of mind without Gabriel. And if that’s the case, you walk back over to that fire and tell him to his face that you’re breaking up with him instead of doing it by being unfaithful.”

“I don’t want to break up with him,” Autumn whispers to Tom.

“I know you don’t, but right or wrong, Jared’s really good at knowing when you’re vulnerable, it’s how you two ended up messing around last summer?” Tom asks, speaking into the top of her head to keep from being overheard.

“Right.”

“Great, so I have one last question for you to consider and then I’m going to go back to the fire and send your boyfriend over. You can do what you want, but remember, if you leave you break up with him first. Which to you care more about, your popularity or Gabriel?”

Autumn can feel when Tom steps away from her; she can feel the chill in the night air even now in the middle of August. When the warmth settles again at her back and arms wrap around her waist, she knows it Gabriel without even looking, she recognizes the feel of him against her back and can smell the Irish Spring body wash he uses as he leans forward to whisper in her ear.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I just really wanted to punch the smirk off her face,” Autumn tells him honestly.

“I don’t think anyone would have stopped you,” he whispers against the side of her neck. “I really want you to stay. I want to fall asleep tonight knowing I can wake up tomorrow morning with you wrapped in my arms. We only have two weeks left of the summer and once school starts, nights like this are going to be farther and farther apart. And I really don’t want someone neither of us gives two shits about to be the reason we break up.” Sighing he continues, “I can’t force you to stay, and I don’t know what to say to make you want to except that I love you and that I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I want you to be my forever; I want to plan my future around both our dreams and desires. I was waiting to tell you that I got an early acceptance into MIT with a full ride until you got your acceptance to Harvard, so we can go to Cambridge together, because if you have to go somewhere else, I’m going with you. I don’t care where I have to apply.”

“You can’t blow off MIT Gabe,” she tells him.

“I can do whatever I have to do in order for us to be together,” he tells her with as much conviction as he can muster.

“Good thing I got my acceptance letter this morning in the mail,” she tells him as the tears start to fall.

“Don’t cry Fall,” he tells her, turning her around and holding her tightly.

“You’d really have blown off MIT for me?” she asks.

“My mom would have killed me, but yeah. Please don’t leave.”

Pulling back only far enough to look him in the eyes, Autumn tells him, “I’m not going anywhere.”

*******************

(Gabriel Loses His Virginity)

Autumn and Gabriel found themselves sitting together on the couch later that night after the fire had burnt itself out and everyone had gone home. Gabriel was resting with his back against the arm of the couch with his legs lying out along the length with Autumn resting between them. She was content with her head resting on his chest, feeling completely safe with his arms wrapped around her, slightly working her way into napping when she felt his hand move towards her right breast.

His hand moved from her belly, where he’d had his hands laced, then up her side to the outer edge of her breast. She wasn’t sure if she should acknowledge what he was doing or just let him gently explore without comment.

She didn't have time to consider that answer coherently, because now he was nibbling her earlobe gently but insistently. She squirmed, and his hand more firmly grasped her breast, working his fingers around her nipple through the shirt and bra. She moaned, and felt him smile against her ear. 

Autumn couldn't resist any more; she needed to kiss him. She tilted her head back as far as it would go, then his mouth found hers. They took turns exploring the other's mouth until her neck started to ache. She straddled him and they resumed kissing until they were both breathless and their lips were sore. Still, his hands roamed her body, from her breasts (now more easily accessible) to her sides, then down to her ass, which he grasped with his hands. 

Autumn wanted more, but she didn’t want to push Gabriel before he was ready. She broke from the kiss and looked at him. His eyes were full of lust even with the slight apprehension she was sure he was feeling. “Whenever you want to stop just tell me,” she whispered against his mouth.

“I don’t want to stop, not really sure what I’m doing, but I don’t want to stop,” he tells her.

“Just relax,” she tells him as she puts her hands on his shoulders to leverage herself up from his lap, and then sank down again. His eyes grew wider as she felt his cock clearly from tip to shaft through his jeans. She brought her mouth down to his.

There was no reason anymore for clothing. They came to that conclusion silently, and at the same time. Autumn was wearing a light sweater with a zipper on the front. That was removed easily enough, then tank underneath provided a small challenge while they continued kissing. As they broke so she could remove the shirt he unhooked her bra, and instead of meeting her for another kiss, Gabriel leaned back to look at her. 

When she saw the slight blush gracing his face, she gently leaned forward and pushed his shirt up and over his head and then slowly went for the button on his jeans, and then undid that, too. Once she finished with that, she ran her hands over his chest, and leaned in to kiss him before she stood and pulled him up from the couch and led him back to his bedroom.

Gabriel was so nervous he could hardly walk, but as soon as they closed the door behind them, he leaned Autumn into the wood of it and started to kiss her, as he mumbled, “I’m nervous I’m going to mess this up.” 

“Don’t be,” she whispered against his lips as she gently pushed his jeans off his ass to pool on the floor at his feet and then proceeded to do the same with her own. “Whatever happens I’m not going anywhere, even if that means we need to stop at some point. I’ll wait for you.”

“Told you,” he said, between kisses, “I don’t want to stop.”

When all their clothes were off, she pressed her thigh against his dick as she started to push him backwards toward the bed all while kissing him.

When Gabriel felt the bed at his knees, he quickly turned so Autumn was the one on her back, under him when they hit the mattress. He pulled back and looked down at her. He swore his dick was so hard it could crack a diamond. He slowly kissed down from her neck to her nipples and on to her pussy. He knew he’d never done this before, but he had some idea of how to proceed.

He started to lick the lips first, and then slowly went in. He started moving his tongue around when he felt Autumn’s hand in his hair.

"Gabe, fuck. Ohhhh." He heard her moaning softly at first. "Ahh.... Right there do...." 

She was in and out with her words. She was louder though. After about 5 minutes she was flinching her body around. 

"Not yet Gabe, not yet. Don't make me cum. Fuck, I want you in me the first time." He heard her but he wanted to please her. He wanted make her scream. But he did want it to last. He came up, looking into her eyes, kissing her.

Gabriel reached for the condom in the stand beside his bed but it fell. Before he could try to reach for the it, Autumn grabbed his ass and placed him inside of her and wrapped her legs around his waist, slowly pulling him into her. When he was inside her body as far as he could, he gasped, he couldn’t help it, she was so tight, so wet.

When he heard her gasp, he quickly looked down thinking he’d done something wrong only to find her eyes fixed on his face with a smirk on her face. 

“Holy shit, you’re fucking huge,” she tells him shifting to make things more comfortable, forcing him inside her another inch. Glancing down Autumn realized she still had about 2 inches to go before he was completely inside her.

Gabriel groaned when she shifted her hips, but he knew when she ready by the way she started to rock against him. He started slow. He was still a little nervous but the adrenaline was overcoming him. He grabbed the pillow under her head going harder, faster. He could hear her moaning a little, and thinking she was trying to keep it down but not if he had anything to do about it. He started moving up more; instead of hard thrust, he grinded with it trying to put some kind of pressure on her clit if he could. He wanted to hear her scream for him. He started grinding harder and faster, hearing the sound of their bodies coming together.

“Oh my...right there...” Autumn tried to tell him as she reached above her head to find his hands to have something to hold onto to.

Gabriel could feel when he started to lose his rhythm, and Autumn knew it too.

Autumn slowly released his wrists and brought them up around his back as she rolled them over. Leaning down over Gabriel, she whispered, “It’s my turn now.”

She started riding him slowly at first, not just up and down but like she was riding a fucking horse. He swore he was seeing stars, he couldn’t believe how much tighter she felt like this. He had to force himself to not cum, but he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

She started going faster, grabbing his hands and squeezed them. It was so intense; she started moaning louder and louder. Gabriel knew he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Autumn looked down at him and smirked. Leaning down, she nipped his lip herself before picking up her speed and relaxing her body enough to take his entire cock to the base. He couldn’t hold back the groan any longer.

“Just like that, Gabe, let me hear how much you like what we’re doing,” she whispered into his ear.

He grabbed her thighs pushing harder, no longer able to hold back the sounds. Everything was bordering on too much.

She grabbed his shoulders and held him as if they were hugging, but she was still going.

“Yes, YES, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!!!" Gabriel yelled, and he was cumming as he felt Autumn squeeze tight around him.

Autumn laid her head down on his chest. She was shaking a little, shivering. He tried to say something but found he was horsed from screaming, so he grabbed her tight and pulled her close as they laid there.

After a minute, Gabriel was able to grab the throw at the bottom of the bed and pulled it over them. 

When Autumn finally lifted her head to look down at him, he nervously tells her, "Um, you know I didn't put on the condom." 

Smirking, she jokes with him, “Yeah, I know. I wouldn't mind having your kids." Giving him a second to panic, she laughs. “Breathe Gabe. I’m on the pill and I’m clean. I got tested last month.” 

“Why?” he ground out, pulling her back down against his chest.

“Because you’re worth coming into this relationship with a guarantee and a promise. I got tested to absolutely know I wasn’t going to hurt you and a promise that as long as we’re together it will only ever be you.”


	8. We're Dating

Chapter 8  
(We’re Dating!)

Gabriel knew his friends were gonna look at him differently after they found out about his relationship with Autumn; however he didn’t quite expect it to happen the way it did.

It was the first day of school and he and a few other seniors and juniors had been asked to meet after school to talk about the possibility of a Computer Club to help with some of the technical issues the school’s many computers seem to manifest. He was friends with most of the guys waiting around for the new Tech guy the school had hired.

He was talking to Mike when he overheard Andy talking about his upcoming 18th birthday. “Yeah, my dad says since I’m too much of a nerd and can’t get myself a date, he’s buying me a hooker for my birthday.”

“Wait!” Mike says, turning to look at Andy, “Your dad’s getting you a hooker for your birthday?”

“Yeah, told him screw the hooker, just gift wrap me a cheerleader,” Andy laughs. “MacShea would be a nice surprise; she’s got a great ass. But yeah, says I can’t go to college a virgin. So, if he does you guys wanna come over?”

At the mention of Autumn Mike spared a glance at Gabriel but quickly snapped his attention back to Andy. “Dude, what? And you can’t talk like this if we get a female member.”

“Uh, Andy, no offense,” Gabriel involves himself in the conversation, “But, man, even if I were still a virgin, oh hell no would I have sex with some hooker immediately after you.”

“Why? And wait! Who did you have sex with? And your hand doesn’t count,” Andy asks.

Shaking his head, Gabriel notices the look Mike is giving him.

“Holy shit you did, you fucker, and you didn’t tell me? When?” Mike demands.

“Couple weeks ago and I’m not talking about it,” Gabriel tells him.

“Dude, you have to tell us, oh god among us mere lonely mortals,” Mike mocks using a fake accent.

“No.”

“Pleaseeeee,” Mike begs.

“No,” Gabriel starts to laugh as he pushes Mike off his chair.

“Man, I hate you. You get a girlfriend and laid and you won’t share the details so I can live vicariously through you,” Mike bitches as he picks himself off the floor.

“Oh, you two almost had us,” Andy tells them. “Shit, I almost believed you. The sex I can believe. People get drunk. But the girlfriend tipped your hand.”

After Andy’s statement they all started talking at once. Nobody noticed Autumn walking in the room until she was standing behind Gabriel and bringing her arms around his neck. “You boys having fun?” she asks.

All conversation stopped when they realized Autumn was there for a reason and not by mistake. It wasn’t often a cheerleader said more than two words to any of them. She obviously needed something.

“Hey Autumn,” Mike says, sitting down in his chair again. 

“Hi Mike,” she smiles at him.

“So what brings you to our neck of the woods? Thought you had an Event Committee meeting?” Gabriel asks, turning his head to look at Autumn, giving her a smile. He couldn’t believe she was actually acknowledging their relationship in front of their classmates. They hadn’t had much of a chance to see each other today as Autumn had a meeting during lunch and the classes they had together were rushed seeing as the AP teachers wanted to start on the material today and go over the syllabus as well.

“I did/do, which is why I’m here. Remember that thing we talked about?”

“Homecoming?” 

“That’s the one. I got the nomination for the cheerleading team this morning. I need you to sign this,” she says handing him a paper, “stating that you’re in agreement to be my escort and be a part of all the fun festivities like the assembly and the dance. It’s so the school can legally print your name and face beside mine for this activity.”

“You finally found a way to get me to a dance,” he shakes him head, but smiles as he looks over the paper in his hand.

“Oh, baby,” Autumn tells him, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and resting her chin on her arm that resided on his right shoulder to bring her mouth closer to his ear, “you’re going to Homecoming, Winter Ball and Prom this year. No arguments, no trying to weasel out of it. You are going.” She finishes her statement with a kiss to his jaw.

Quickly filling out the paper, Gabriel signs it and hands it back. “We’ll talk about the Winter Ball,” he smirks at her.

“Yeah, this is us talking about it. You’re going,” she smirks back at him as he stands up to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“What do I get if I go?” he jokes with her.

“Considering what ya’ll were talking about when I walked in,” she looks at him and watches him try to think of an excuse she’ll buy and hearing Mike in the background trying to defend Gabriel, Autumn shakes her head stopping them both, and with a straight look on her face says to Gabriel, “Will you take sexual favors in exchange?”

“What did you have in mind?” he asks her, as Mike chokes on his own spit behind them.

“We’ll discuss it later. I gotta go,” she tells him as the new advisor shows up. Turning to look at him, she asks, “You gonna give us detention for PDA if I kiss him?”

“Just keep it from being lewd or vulgar,” he tells her like he doesn’t believe it’s going to happen either way.

“Oh, what’s the fun in that,” Gabriel tells him before giving her a quick kiss and a promise to meet her in the parking lot at 5.

Gabriel can honestly say they didn’t accomplish a whole lot the next two hours.

When he finally was able to make a run for it, Gabriel found Autumn sitting on his car in the school parking lot. “You’re a minx,” he tells her as he drops his bag on the ground as Autumn grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him between her legs. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him into a filthy, wet kiss. Finally needing to breathe, she lets him go and smirks, “So honey how was your day?”

“Well, I spent the last couple of hours trying to avoid twenty questions. Hell, even Mr. Morgan got in a couple of good cracks.”

“Mr. Morgan?”

“Yeah, the new Tech guy and new Advisor to the Computer Club. Oh, and Andy thinks you have a great ass and wants you wrapped up for his birthday.”

Laughing, Autumn asks, “Was this conversation before or after I stopped in?”

“Before.”

“So, poor Andy is spouting off about me, you girlfriend of which he isn’t aware, being given to him for his birthday? That about sum it up,” she asks still giggling.

“And your great ass,” Gabriel tells her as everyone starts to leave the school and head for the late buses for their ride home. Gabriel knows he’s being watched, and looks at Autumn. “Someone’s standing behind me isn’t there?”

Looking up Autumn nods, “Yep,” she tells him, before waving, “Hi Mike, hi Tom.”

Groaning, Gabriel rests his head against her shoulder so he can smother himself against her neck. “What are they doing?” he mumbles.

“Well,” she whispers into his ear, “I think Mike’s informing Tom of what happened in Computer Club and Tom’s grinning like a fool. Shall we go before your friends come over to embarrass, I mean congratulate you on no longer being among the sexually frustrated? And great,” she says, pulling back and once again looking over his shoulder.

“What?”

“Alec’s joined them.”

“I think we should go,” he tells her, stepping back so she can slide off the car. Grabbing their bags, he opens the car and tosses them into the backseat. As they drive past their friends leaving the parking lot, Gabriel can see the dark look that crosses Alec’s face.

Opening the window, Autumn pulls her hair out of its ponytail and lets the breeze mess it up. “So, did you get homework tonight?”

“I have to do some reading, but it doesn’t have to all be done tonight,” he tells her. “We going to my place or yours?” he asks.

“We could go out to the lake,” she tells him. “I know your mom’s sleeping and my mom and sisters are home.”

“You want food before or after?”

“After, you’re mom will be up in an hour. We can grab her something on the way to your place.”

Smiling, Gabriel nodded as he made the turn onto the lake road.

“You seem tense?” Autumn asked. “What’s wrong?”

“You mean other than Alec’s going to murder me and Mike thinks my life is the greatest story ever repeated,” he tries to joke with her. “And you started talking about sexual favors, and I can’t get that thought out of my head.”

Losing the seat belt, Autumn slides closer to Gabriel as he drives back the limestone covered dirt road toward the lake. Smiling, she placed her hand on his thigh before gently moving her hand to cover the bulge that was now pressing against the denim of his jeans.

“Feel good?” she asks as she continued to caress his dick through his pants.

Swallowing, Gabriel nods. “Yes. Keep going,” he tells her softly as he tries to stay focused on the road.

Autumn proceeded to unzip his pants and pulled out his long thick cock threw his boxers. She continued gliding her hand up and down. Gabriel’s member was really hard and she wanted to taste it badly, even if she could only manage a few inches. She leaned over and gave the tip a nice long lick. Gabriel groaned and began to lean back, enjoying Autumn’s tongue on his cock. She then started to suck gently, swirling her tongue around the shaft. 

Reaching the lake, Gabriel pulled the car over and moving his right hand from the steering wheel, he gently placed in on the back of Autumn’s head. Moaning, Autumn leaned over farther, and relaxing her throat, taking Gabriel’s whole member into her mouth. Gabriel moaned and sighed and leaned back in his seat, running his fingers threw her dark brown hair, as he started to fuck Autumn’s mouth, pumping in and out. 

“Fuck, Fall...” he tried to warn her before he started to cum while her throat convulsed around his member.

Gently working Gabriel through the orgasm, she slowly withdrew her mouth, before leaning up and kissing him. “Feel better?” she asked, helping him to tuck everything back into his jeans.

Nodding, he watched her grin before getting out of the car and head toward the water.


	9. Learning Who Your Friends Are

Chapter 9  
Learning Who Your Friends Are

The following day Autumn finally caught up with Gabriel during lunch hour. She’d grabbed her lunch from her locker and walked the next hallway over to wait by his. She knew he had AP Physics on the other side of building directly before lunch. Leaning against his locker she finally spotted him walking toward her. He was half paying attention and half had his head buried in his Physics book. Smiling, she watched him navigate the hallway filled with students.

Autumn didn’t see the group of jocks and their girlfriends headed straight for Gabriel as they laughed and dared each other. Finally, Matt Cohen, a senior Autumn had partied with in the past and would probably consider a friend, stepped right into Gabriel’s path and smacked the Physics book out of his hands before shoulder checking him hard enough to cause Gabriel to lose his balance.

Autumn watched everything from too far away to stop any of it and was repulsed by the behavior of people she thought she knew. Pushing off the wall, she rushed to Gabriel’s side as the group stood above him laughing. Pushing past Kat, her Junior Co-Captain on the cheerleading squad and Matt’s girlfriend hard enough to hurt, she shoved Matt back and got right up into his face.   
“If I ever see that stunt again I promise you won’t have a place to hide that I won’t hunt you down.”

“What the hell Autumn,” Matt laughs at her. “What do you care about this nerd for? He’s used to it,” Matt tells Autumn looking behind her as Gabriel picks himself off the floor, “Aren’t you geek? He likes it.”

“Fuck you Cohen,” Gabriel tells him, grabbing his book off the floor and coming to stand behind Autumn.

“What did you say to me you little...Oh you just earned yourself the beating of a lifetime,” Matt threatens him.

“That’s it,” Autumn tells Matt, dropping her backpack and stepping back into Matt’s space.

“Autumn, no,” Gabriel tells her, grabbing her gently around the waist and pulling her back away from Matt. Leaning down to whisper in her ear he reminds her, “You get into a fight and you could lose Harvard. This isn’t worth it; they do this shit at least once a week.”

“What the hell is this?” Matt asks, pulling Kat against his side and looking from Gabriel to Autumn. “I’m being punked right?”

Shooting Matt a glare, Gabriel grabs Autumn’s backpack and gently steers her away from Matt and his crew of goons and toward his locker.

Matt shoots them a look and goes in search of McDowell to let him know his girl was hanging out with the wrong crowd.

Reaching his locker, Gabriel looks at his girlfriend and realizes how furious she is. “Hey,” he nudges her side, “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, well he was lucky you stopped me,” Autumn tells him, glaring at Matt’s retreating back.

“Baby, you can’t go around beating people up for me,” Gabriel tells her, tossing his books in his locker and grabbing his lunch. “I’m supposed to be the one who protects you,” he whispers.

“Yeah, well when someone manhandles me then you can beat them up. Besides, we’re supposed to protect each other, that’s why relationships are a partnership. Otherwise it would be a team sport and that could get confusing,” she says finally giving him a smile.

“So Mike wants to know the date of Homecoming?” he asks, grabbing her hand and heading toward the quad to find a place to sit and eat.

“Well, the first two games are home the next two are away, so first Friday of October. Why?”

Stepping around students sprawled on the concrete steps, Gabriel notices that Mike is sitting with their normal group of friends at one of the tables, while Autumn’s friends are spread about in several groups depending on preference that day.

“Hey,” Autumn bumps his shoulder, “Wherever you feel comfortable we’ll sit, ok? We can sit with Mike or Tom and Gen are over there or we can just pick a plot of grass and sit alone.”

“You wouldn’t mind just sitting with me?” he turns his head to ask her.

Smiling, she pulls him over to a spot under one of the numerous trees lining the quad and pulling him down. “So why is Mike asking about Homecoming?” she asks, checking to see what he brought for lunch.

Watching her, he saw her snooping and just handed the bag to her. “Just leave me something,” he tells her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his side. “And if it involves Mike, it probably involves something embarrassing. Or maybe he got asked,” he tells her with a shrug. “Stranger things have happened recently.”

Chuckling, Autumn spreads both their lunches out on the grass and says to him, “I’ll share my chicken Caesar salad and caramel apple slices for half your egg salad sandwich and pudding.”

“Who has pudding?” Gen asks, coming over to sit with them. “Why doesn’t my mom ever pack me pudding?”

“The same reason I get salads three times a week and yogurt,” Autumn tells her as Gabriel hands her half his sandwich.

“Mmmm, white bread,” she says taking a bite.

“You’re so deprived,” Gen laughs at her as Gabriel rolls his eyes while opening her salad container and taking a bite.

“I so am. My mom won’t let white bread in the damn house and hanging out at Gabe’s this summer, I honestly think I am now addicted to the stuff.”

“Yes, it must be love when a guy gives you white bread,” Gen says pulling out her own lunch.

Gabriel never truly spent much time on the quad after eating his lunch the few times he'd actually eaten out here. The food was gone, including his pudding which Autumn and Gen had shared, and they were just hanging out. He was leaning back against the tree, and was looking down at both girls lying there conversing. Autumn had her head resting on his thigh and Gen had followed her down and had her head on his shin. They were discussing Homecoming and dresses. He answered when they poised a question at him, but was enjoying just being there, as he gently ran his fingers through Autumn’s hair.

Noticing Becky coming at them and holding a camera made Gabriel gently bounce his leg to get their attention. “Yearbook, 2 o’clock,” he warns them so they could move if they wanted.

“Has the stalking started already?” Gen asks, turning her head to pout at both Autumn and Gabriel, before the she looked right at Gabriel and flashed him a huge smile. “Welcome to the big time baby,” she tells him, turning her head to flash Becky a slightly less genuine smile. “Becky, I can’t believe it’s been three months since you’ve had a camera in my face,” Gen jokes with her.

“Oh well, you guys just look so great there and the editors want more candid shots this year, so can I please, please take your picture?” Becky gushes at them.

“Yeah,” Autumn and Gen tell her, like they know it won’t matter what they say, yes or no their pictures will end up in the yearbook.

“Gabriel?” Becky asks.

“Sure...” he tells her, wondering when his life became the Twilight Zone.

Squealing, Becky grabs the camera hanging around her neck and starts taking different pictures and, after a minute, she smiles before rushing off to harass someone else.

“Bet you $5 that makes the school’s website before school tomorrow,” Autumn tells Gen.

“You’re on because she’s probably gonna post it before the end of lunch,” Gen turns slightly to shake Autumn’s hand.

******************

Gabriel knew which of the girls had won when he logged onto the school’s intranet for his Database class that was directly after lunch. There on the homepage of the site with the heading “Shaking the Social Structure” was a picture of him sitting with both Autumn and Gen, and another picture of just the girls that Becky had taken from above them. They both had these pouts on their faces and had their heads really close together. The photo description had Gabriel grimacing. “Has the world turned inside out and upside down, or perhaps it’s our own version of Pod People. Member of the Subclass, Gabriel Milton, is spotted here with members of the Elite, two of the most beautiful faces this school has ever seen, Autumn MacShea and Genevieve Cortese. Both girls are Homecoming nominees and Prom Queen hopefuls. Both MacShea and Cortese seem completely comfortable in Milton’s company and there wasn’t a single jock around. What is going on?” Gabriel saved both pictures to his laptops hard drive, and he also sent both photos off to Autumn’s email and phone before hacking the school’s net to see if this was Becky’s doing or another student. His money was on Becky.

He also knew the minute the group of guys around him saw the photo and realized that it was he with both MacShea and Cortese, and when his phone started to beep over and over with multiple messages, he knew when everyone else saw the photos.

When his instant message opened a window on his screen, he noticed it was Autumn. “Damn honey, look at you. -A”

The second person logged into the conversation; it was Gen. “Damn we look hot Autumn. You could always ditch Gabe and date me. ;) -G”

“You do realize that went to Gabe too right? -A”

“Of course, I have to give him fair warning of competition. –G”

“Becky needs her head examined. –A”

“Good luck. –Hey I just realized I can’t use my initial (Gabe)”


	10. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autumn's Dress if your interested:  
> http://www.our-dress.com/elegant-sweetheart-neckline-green-taffeta-and-tulle-short-fluffy-skirt-prom-dresses-p-6096.html

Chapter 10  
Homecoming

Homecoming, Gabriel rationalized, was another name for Hell, at least one of the upper levels. The only consolation was that he didn’t have to wear a suit, just a dress shirt and slacks. There were 30 of them crammed into the area behind the bleachers, 15 couples. Each of these girls were dressed to the nines, but Gabriel thought Autumn looked stunning in her short green gown. It was above the knee and sleeveless with a taffata skirt that flared out from her body. The top was form fitting with corset type ties in the back and a sweetheart neckline that framed and flattered her assets that he felt were on definitely on display. He knew all of this because Autumn had gone into depths about the dress, and he had listened because it was important to her. Even if those particular details didn’t matter to him as long as she felt beautiful in it, but if someone asked him about the dress, he had the information to answer. Helping her to clasp the peridot necklace her mom had bought her, Gabriel kissed the back of her exposed neck as he settled the chain against her skin.

“You look beautiful,” he whispers to her, as he steps to her side. In her 2-inch heel they were the same height; she’d tried a 3-inch while they were shopping for his shirt and tie, but it was then that Autumn realized that in those she actually stood taller than Gabriel’s 5’8”.

There were a lot of parents taking photos at the moment before the start of game. They would do the Homecoming Ceremony during a break between 1st and 2nd quarter. Glancing over, Gabriel noticed his mom coming toward them. “Mom?”

“Oh, you two look amazing,” she tells them, pulling out her camera. “I traded a shift so I could be here.”

“I love that you’re here, but you didn’t have to do that,” Gabriel tells her as she leans in to give him a hug.

“My son is part of Homecoming, did you really think I wasn’t going to come?” she huffs at him, before reaching out and pulling Autumn into a hug. While hugging Autumn she whispers into her ear, “Thank you for being a part of his life and giving him not only a chance to belong but also a reason to smile.”

Pulling back, she ushers them over to a nice part of the yard to take pictures for their memories, and she hoped someday to show her grandchildren how amazing their parents were together on this night.

***************

Taking a deep breath, Autumn waited for her name to be called. She was in the middle of the list as they were going alphabetically, and could feel Gabriel squeeze her hand. Looking over to him, he jerks his head to the stands. Glancing over, Autumn could see Gabriel’s mom sitting with her parents in the bleachers. They all were watching them and looked more nervous than Autumn felt.

Shifting her hand into the crock of his arms, Gabriel smiles at her as the couple in front of them are announced. Stepping forward, they wait.

“Autumn MacShea, escorted by Gabriel Milton,” the announcer gives them their cue and off they walk in front of a good portion of the student population and their parents. They were together, and win or lose, Autumn counted this as a win for their relationship.

It wasn’t long until all the couples now stood in an arc around the 50 yard line. They were waiting for the final announcement of whom the student body had voted Homecoming Queen.

“And ladies and gentlemen, it is my distinguished honor to announce this year’s Homecoming Queen, Autumn MacShea!”

Walking Autumn forward, Gabriel couldn’t help but grin. He was here, this was real. His girlfriend was Homecoming Queen, and he’d been right here with her.


	11. Sexting and a Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is growing into his experiences as a lover and boyfriend. Oh! and the holidays are upon them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few more tags to the story...just to let everyone know. Now, onto the smut...

Chapter 11  
(December 2008—Sexting and a Question)

Gabriel was bored. He hated study hall when he had everything completed, especially when Autumn was sitting next to him, but they weren’t allowed to talk and since it had snowed the quad was closed to all passes. The only thing left for him was his phone since they were permitted to use them during study hall as long as they were on silent and they didn’t actually make or receive calls. Smirking, he typed a brief message: “Check your phone” and nudge Autumn so she could read it. He saw her nod and sent her a text, “How has your day been? Still mad at me?”

“Yes, if you can’t keep your hands to yourself in the morning than you should finish what you start,” she types back.

“We were in the school parking lot.”

“Didn’t stop you from starting something. I’ve been fucking horny all damn day. Don’t even have gym today.”

“What does gym have to do with anything?”

Glancing up, Gabriel catches Autumn’s exasperated face, before she glances around to make sure that no one was spying on their conversation. Looking down he receives the next message, “I’ve been sitting in a soaked thong all day and it’s all your fault.”

“Ah, sorry,” he sends her before immediately sending another, “Actually I’m lying...I love the idea of you sitting in wet panties at school because of me, all frustrated and horny.”

"Well you succeeded. Fuck you are becoming such a tease."

"Can you feel the cold on your wet clit as your damp panties rub against it as you squirm in your seat?"

"Yes."

"How badly do you want to slip a hand inside your panties so you can bring a finger to your lips and taste what I did to you, am doing to you?"

"Very bad..." the text read, and Gabriel could hear Autumn’s breathing pick up slightly.

Smirking, he sends, "Is your clit getting more and more sensitive? Is it driving you crazy yet?"

"It's so swollen it hurts. Throbbing and pleading for your touch."

"Can you think of anything other than my cock inside you?"

"No, I mean... Yes, your tongue. Tasting me, tasting what you do to me."

"That will only make the pain of your throbbing clit worse, but fuck I want you uncomfortable. I want you to squirm, I want it to hurt so bad that you have to touch yourself; just to be able to focus again....When we get home I'm going to lick between your lips up to your clit. Suck it into my mouth and pinch it between my lips, licking and flicking your clit against my teeth as I slowly push two fingers deep inside you."

"Mmm fuck yeah baby...,” Autumn texts back, “Do you want me to slide my pretty lips up and down you cock? Mmm I want to taste you in my throat. Suck you hard and deep, press my chin into your balls as I push you deep in my throat sucking you hard. Twisting my hand about as I stare up at you from my knees. Moaning loudly as I swallow your cock over and over... Feeling your hips thrusting hard into my mouth as you gather my hair pulling and pushing on my head as I suck your perfect cock.”

“Fuck, I need to be inside you,” he replies.

“That’ll teach you to get me this sexed up at school that I am absolutely soaked, and I just want you to bend me over this desk right now with everybody watching, but I must say you are getting better at this. Two minutes til bell,” she sends him.

His final text makes her chuckle, “Walk in front of me when we leave.”

When the bell finally sounds, Autumn pockets her phone and waits for Gabriel to stand up before pulling him behind her to their now shared locker. Leaning against the wall as he opened the door to grab their next two class’s books, she smirked at him. “All better?”

Looking up, he sees her leaning there and stands up after throwing his books into his bag and laying hers down beside it. Grabbing her by the belt he pulls her against his chest. Once she’s against him, he runs his hands along her hips to tuck them into the pockets of her jean skirt so he could grab her ass without risking a detention; he leans close to whisper in her ear, “You have no idea what I’m going to do to you after we leave here today.”

“Is that a promise?” she asks, pulling back so she could lean in for a brief kiss before she had to run to her next class. While her lips were against Gabriel’s, Autumn could swear a flash was going off to her right. Pulling back, they both looked to see Becky grinning at them holding her camera before taking off down the hall.

After watching her run off Gabriel turned back to Autumn and asked, “Did she seriously just take a picture of us kissing?”

“Yep,” Autumn tells him.

“Huh, wonder if I can get a copy?” he mumbles causing Autumn to laugh.

**************

The ride home was silent, but not a bad silence just anxious. They had decided earlier in the day to stay at Gabriel’s tonight since his mom was working the dinner shift today and wouldn’t be home until after 11pm. After parking the car, Gabriel helped Autumn over the icy spots on the driveway and into the quite house. After kicking off their shoes, he pulls her against him and slowly starts to back her into the living room.

“So,” he says as she starts kissing his neck, “I’ve been thinking about a few things.”

“Uh huh, and what’s that?” she mumbles against his neck. “How fast you can lose your clothes so I can ride you until I scream?”

“We’ll get to that,” he tells her, smirking. Running his hands down over her ass and pulling her tighter against him, he asks her, “Do you remember what we discussed over the summer that first day I came to your house?”

“Nope,” she tells him.

“Well, I do, and I’ve done some thinking and I want to try something new.”

Pulling back to look at him, Autumn tells him honestly, “Whatever you’d like to try. If I don’t like it, I’ll tell you.”

“Fair enough,” he tells her, giving her a brief kiss, but not wasting any time taking her up on the offer as he grabbed her by the wrist and forced her over the arm of the couch. In no time she was bent over the couch, face down, ass up. He hiked her skirt up over her hips and left her bare ass and black garters staring him in the face.

SMACK!

He slapped her hard on the ass.

"Think you deserve this?"

SMACK!

He slapped her ass again.

"Yessss," she hissed out

SMACK!

Again he smacked her ass. A hint of red was beginning to show.

"Is that what you wanted?”

"Yes."

By now her pussy was dripping wet. He could tell it was exciting her to be treated this way, like a bad little girl being punished for being such a tease. He’d known for months this was something Autumn found arousing but had never tried before.

SMACK!

"Do you like that?"

He spanked her again just for emphasis. She yelped a bit this time and her body seemed to jump. Before she could recover, Gabriel pulled her soaked thong to the side and had two fingers buried deep in her cunt. It must have taken her by surprise, as she gasped and whimpered with his touch.

He also knew Autumn wanted more talking in their sex life, it was something that turned them both on and the dirtier the better. "Do you like that my little slut? I bet you do."

He slid his fingers in and out of her tight hole as he asked her. She whimpered more as he did.

"Oh yeah, you like that don't you? I bet you'd like it even more if you had my cock in your mouth wouldn't you?"

SMACK!

He took his fingers out of her pussy and slapped her on the ass again.

 

"Get up!" he growled. With her skirt still up around her hips, Autumn got up from her position bent over on the couch. 

"Get on your knees," Gabriel told her. In no time she was on her knees in front of him, and he wasted no time. He unbuckled his pants and took out his cock.

"Is this what you want? Is this what you want to suck?"

She nodded and before long her lips were sliding up and down the length of his shaft. He let out a low moan. Her lips felt so soft and moist.

"Mmmmmmm. You like that don't you? You like being a little slut, on your knees sucking my cock, don't you?"

She just kept sucking. Slowly sliding her mouth back and forth along the length of his shaft. Gabriel was in heaven. It took all of his concentration not to cum right then and there. He could tell she reveled in sucking his cock and was focused on the task at hand. As she continued, he stood there, running his fingers through her silky hair, as the pleasure in his cock ran through his entire body.

The feeling was intense as he looked down on his incredibly sexy girlfriend, on her knees before him with the soft sensation of her warm and silky lips sliding over and around him. Slowly the sensations overtook him. His eyes rolled back in his head and his breathing became ragged. The way she moved her tongue and her lips was incredible and she knew it. As he moaned with delight she did little more than look up with a knowing smile.

Wanting so badly to touch her, to taste her, yet not wanting the incredible sensation to end, he finally managed to allow himself to push her away. He stood her up and pulled her close and pressed his lips to her neck as his hands roamed her luscious body. Gently pulling her along with him, they reached the bedroom. After kicking the door closed, he reached behind her and before she was even aware of it he had her skirt unzipped and around her ankles along with her thong. His hands caressed her perfect ass, and as her breathing picked up his hands gently slid along her crack.

They fell back onto the bed in a heap. Gabriel wanted to taste her so badly. He slipped his hands between her legs to feel her wetness. Autumn arched her back and let out a groan when he first touched her there, her hands digging into his back.

"Put your mouth on me, please," was all she could say.

With her legs already spread wide, he put them up over his shoulders to spread them even wider as his face dove into her sopping wet cunt.

"Oh my God, oh my God," she squealed as his tongue dove deep inside her.

She tasted so sweet. He ate her like he couldn't get enough. Fucking her deep with his tongue, and then slowly pulling away and licking her gently. The alternating rhythm was driving her wild. Whenever he licked her lightly she arched her back thrust out her hips, begging for more. Whenever he fucked her wildly with his tongue, she did the same in return, thrusting her body in rhythm to meet him, grunting and moaning with abandon as she did.

“Please fuck me, please fuck me," she begged.

He finally pulled away, as she reached out her hands furiously toward his head in an attempt to keep him there, not wanting the pleasure to end even for an instant as their positions changed.

Quickly Gabriel rolled her over, with her face now buried in the pillow.

"Please..." came the muffled begging.

She lifted up her ass with her face buried in the pillow. "Please fuck me...please," she said with her ass up high and her pussy waiting to be filled.

SMACK!

Again he smacked her. He wanted to hear her beg some more.

"Do you want to get fucked?" he sternly asked.

"Yes, please."

He smacked her ass hard again.

"Do you really want to get fucked?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want fucked hard?"

"Yes, please just fuck me. Fuck me hard. Please..."

With her last whimper begging to be fucked he positioned himself behind her and grabbed her hips. He took his cock and slowly slid it inside her tight, slick pussy. A long low moan escaped from her lips and he slid inside her cunt and then withdrew.

With his hands firmly on her hips he slid inside her again. Then out. Then in and out again. Ever so slowly he picked up the pace to the moans of pure delight emanating from Autumn.

Ever deeper and faster he went with each thrust and soon her moans were interlaced with groans as she thrust her ass back to meet him. Gabriel continued to pound her from behind and soon his grunts were mixed with hers. In no time the room was filled with nothing but the incessant sounds of animalistic sex echoing off the walls.

He wanted to hold off so badly. He didn't want to cum like this. He wanted to cum together with her, face to face, and see her face wrenched in ecstasy.

He quickly withdrew his cock and immediately flipped her onto her back. In no time her legs were wrapped around him and he was pounding her again, only now they were face to face and grunting together in unison as they fucked each other.

He felt her pussy clamp around him and saw her eyes roll back into her head. Her arms around his neck began to dig into his back. She struggled to catch her breath as the intense pleasure overtook her. Her nails dug deeper into him and her pussy clenched his cock even tighter.

Gabriel came in a burst with Autumn, her legs and hands squeezing him tight, his cock thrusting deep inside her. They both yelped and whimpered uncontrollably as they came, both completely out of control.

As the feeling subsided in both of them he kept thrusting deep inside of her as long as he could. Soon their breathing was returning to normal. When he couldn't continue he simply remained on top of and inside her, her arms still wrapped tightly around him. They smiled at each other and kissed again and again, basking in the glow of their pleasure.

Finally he rolled off and laid beside her, his hands continuing to trace the outline of her body. “Worth all the build-up I put you through today?” he grinned at her.

“Every last second, and we are so doing that again,” she said, returning his grin.

Later that night, while sitting at the kitchen table, Gabriel looks up and watches Autumn working through her Calculus homework. He was working on an English Paper that was due next week about what the holidays meant to him and he realized that this year they meant a whole lot more since they included Autumn. “Hey Fall?” he finally asked as he started to tap his pencil.

“Yeah,” she responded, glancing up at him.

“What do you want for Christmas?”

“You mean besides all the stupid junk I asked my parents for?” she gives him a grin and seeing him nod, she takes a moment to think about her answer. “What I really want for Christmas I already have. I’ve wanted a person to spend the holidays with since I was old enough to date and understand that loving someone meant more than material gifts, someone who was more than a boyfriend, a person who was a part of my family. You and the way I feel about you are the best present you could ever give me. Just finding a way to be together on Christmas is really all the gift I need from you.”

“I love you too,” he tells her, “But what if I wanted to get you something.”

“You could always walk around all day wearing a bow,” she grins, “I won’t even tell you where to put it.”

“I’m not wrapping my dick up in a bow for you on Christmas,” he laughs.

“Gabe, honey, if you want to get me something I’ll love it as long as it’s from you. Besides, your gift is already wrapped and under the tree in my living room.”


	12. Buying the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes Christmas shopping...

Chapter 12  
Buying the Ring

The next morning, Gabriel woke before Autumn as his dream from the night continued to run through his head. He’d dreamt of being down on one knee in front of their Christmas tree asking Autumn to marry him. And even though he knew they were too young to make that kind of commitment he kept coming back to idea that they weren’t too young for a promise to one another. They’d discussed the future before and had already made promises to build their life together. They spent practically every night together now, living between his house and hers. She had half his closet filled with clothes and half of his had taken up residence in her room wherever there was room (Autumn owned a lot of clothes). He wanted to get her a promise ring for Christmas, he just wasn’t sure of how to accomplish the task without asking her for her ring size. Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling hoping an idea would come to him and feeling Autumn move in her sleep to accommodate his movements by rolling over to place her head on his shoulder and resting her left hand on his chest snuggling against his side. Glancing down at her he noticed the class ring on her hand and an idea came to him. Gently moving his right arm to rest against his stomach, he wiggled the ring off her finger while she continued to sleep.

Four hours later, Gabriel and Tom were walking through the mall as Autumn and Gen were finishing their Christmas shopping on the opposite side of the large structure.

“So I need your help picking out Autumn’s Christmas,” he tells Tom as they walk past Gap and he steered his friend into Kay Jewelers. 

“Man, seriously?” Tom asks, as they stop to look at rings. “You can’t propose to Autumn, you’re only 17.”

“Not engagement, promise,” Gabriel tells him. “I have about $200 I can spend on this one gift, so help me.”

“Do you even know her ring size?” Tom asks, “Because that information is going to be extremely helpful.”

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out Autumn’s class ring that he’d lifted from her finger that morning. “I borrowed it from her finger. Felt kinda crappy when she then spent an hour trying to find it before leaving, but I’ll tell her I found it under the bed or something.”

“You stole her class ring? Man that’s genius,” Tom slaps him on the back.

“Yeah, great, I’m a genius, now freaking help me before they see us in here,” Gabriel hisses.

“Well, Autumn likes blues and greens, so go with a sapphire or emerald, or hey,” Tom says nudging Gabriel’s shoulder, “A blue diamond.”

Looking to where Tom is pointing, Gabriel finds a heart-shaped ring with white diamonds creating the heart shape surrounding a 1/10 carat blue diamond all set in sterling silver. “I love it,” Gabriel tells him. “And at $169 it’s even in my price range.”

“Yeah man, but it usually takes several weeks to get a ring sized. Can they get it back to you before Christmas?” Tom asks as a sales lady finally joins them.

“Can I help you gentlemen?”

“I want that one,” Gabriel tells her.

Unlocking the case, she pulls the ring out to allow Gabriel a chance to look at the ring more closely. Handing it to him, she asks, “Do you know what size you need?”

“Well, wait,” Tom says, “He needs this for Christmas, can you do that?”

“Well, normally it takes 4 to 6 weeks to get a ring back, but for a fee we could rush the order. However, I still can’t promise its return before Christmas.”

“I’d like to try,” Gabriel tells them. “This is the size I need,” he tells her handing her Autumn’s ring.

Smiling, she pulls out a long metal rod and slides Autumn’s ring onto it where it rests at the correct size. Showing some shock, she looks up at Gabriel. “Actually sir, this ring is a perfect size 6.75 which is the standard ring size we keep in the store. You can take that with you today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autumn's Ring, if you'd like to see it:
> 
> http://www.kay.com/en/kaystore/diamonds---gemstones/blue---white-diamonds-1-10-carat-tw-ring-sterling-silver-heart/100020/100020.100023.100367


	13. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters, but to be honest I think I gave myself a cavity writing it.
> 
> Here is the playlist for Beauty and the Geek:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeM5I0gBXzgiIaMrtyah94gn5PBelTZzg
> 
> If you want to hear the songs found in this chapter, start on Grown Up Christmas List and continue on through the following two songs. (The first song on the list is from a previous chapter).

Chapter 13  
(Christmas Eve and the Ring)

  
Arriving at his grandparents’ house, Gabriel pulled Autumn against his side, as they followed Gabriel’s mom up the sidewalk to ring the door bell. Leaning down, he whispers into her ear, “Just relax, they are going to love you.”  
  
“I’m still amazed that we get to spend Christmas together and with both families,” she tells him as the door in front of them opens and the boisterous sounds of a family together fills the night air. “Hi mom,” Gabriel’s mom, Clair, says to the woman who opens the door as she precedes Gabriel and Autumn into the house.  
  
“Merry Christmas baby,” she replies before turning her attention to Gabriel. “And how is my oldest grandson?”  
  
“Hi Nana, Merry Christmas,” Gabriel says as he’s pulled into a hug. Stepping back, he wraps his arm around Autumn’s waist. “Nana, this is Autumn.”  
  
Smiling, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Autumn. Gabriel’s mentioned you so many times over the last few months, but I was beginning to suspect he’d made you up. However, you are not what I imagined for Gabriel’s first girlfriend, although I am very pleased to say you seem to exceed my expectations.”  
  
“Um, thank you, I think,” Autumn says with a look to Gabriel.  
  
Two hours later, Autumn finally spots Gabriel alone as he leans against the wall watching his two youngest cousins race around the living room playing with new toys. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rests her head on his shoulder as he hugs her to him. Kissing her temple, he whispers, “Everything ok?”  
  
“Well, I’ve been hit on by both your teenage cousins, put through the inquisition by your Aunts and Nana, and I still haven’t managed to get you under the mistletoe. But it’s been a pretty great evening.”  
  
“You don’t need the mistletoe,” he tells her, gently tilting her head up for a kiss.  
  
Gently pulling back, she whispers, “Oh, and apparently your grandfather and uncles are making bets on whether or not you’re still a virgin. Your Pap thinks I’ve taken care of it and your uncles think you’re paying me or something to be here and pretend to be your girlfriend.”  
  
“What?” he asks her with a chuckle.  
  
“Yeah, they’re on the back porch talking and when I offered to help your mom by taking some gifts out to the car I overheard them.”  
  
“Wonder how I can help the old man win some money?” Gabriel asks her. “I have an idea, but I need you to stay in the house.”  
  
“Why?” she asks, pouting.  
  
“Cause I’m going to shut those dicks up, but I don’t want to ruin your Christmas present. So, please, stay in the house,” Gabriel tells her giving her one last kiss before slipping out of her arms and heading for the back porch.  
  
When he neared the partially opened door he could hear them still talking. “Donald, there is no way in hell that boy is dating that fine piece of ass,” his Uncle Will was telling his grandfather only to have his grandfather snarl back, “You watch your mouth Will. Gabriel has every right to date who he wants.” Gabriel knew that his grandfather barely tolerated his son-in-laws on a good day, and he was over protective of Gabriel and the combination was quickly causing the conversation to turn into an argument.  
  
“I’m not denying that he has a right to date, I’m questioning his ability. Even you have to admit that boy is a geek and I don’t appreciate him bringing lies to Christmas Eve dinner.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Gabriel opens the door to see everyone turn to face him. All three of his Uncles looked pissed and his grandfather just looked distraught. “Hey, Pap I wanted to ask you something,” he finally says to break the tense silence.  
  
“Yeah?” Donald Milton asks, trying to smile at his eldest grandson.  
  
“Well, you know jewelry fairly well and I wanted to ask your opinion on this,” Gabriel tells him, pulling out the ring box he’d been keeping in his jacket pocket all night. He’d been waiting for the perfect moment to give it to Autumn and it hadn’t presented itself yet and right now he was glad.  
  
Taking the tiny box from Gabriel, Donald slowly opened the box to reveal the diamond ring. “Holy shit son, what did this set you back?”  
  
“About $200,” Gabriel tells him. “Think she’ll like it?”  
  
“Is this what I think it is?” Donald asks finally looking away from the ring.  
  
“It’s a promise ring. I know I’m too young to propose but this is a way for me to let the world know that she’s mine, now and for as long as she’ll have me which she says is forever.”  
  
“And how does Autumn tell the world that your hers?” his Uncle Will sneers at him.  
  
Chuckling, Gabriel unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt and pulls the collar to the side revealing the numerous bite marks on his lower neck and collarbone. “Autumn likes to mark her property in a different way, but I made her promise the last two weeks to keep them from being visible above my shirts because of the holidays. We’re here tonight and we’ll be with her family tomorrow. Let’s just say that since I’ve banned the jaw line she’s gotten creative. These are the only ones I can show in polite conversation.”  
  
“You’re lying,” his Uncle Jake spits out.  
  
Shrugging, Gabriel slips off his jacket and grabs the hem of his shirt and lifts it over his head to reveal the three bite marks on his chest and then gently pulls down on the waist of his jeans to reveal a few marks below his pants line. He refused to take off his pants and show them any lower. “Like I said, she gets creative. And she’s the submissive one.”  
  
“So, how long have you been “dating”?” Will asks and Gabriel can hear the real question in his tone.  
  
“Autumn and I have been together since May, but that’s not what you’re asking,” Gabriel tells him, looking his Uncle in the eye. “I lost my virginity to Autumn in August and since then it’s been one hell of a learning curve.”  
  
By this time, Gabriel’s cousin Andrew had joined them. He was three months younger than Gabriel and a jock and a dick just like his father. “Bullshit,” Andrew tells him receiving a smirk from his dad, Will, for the effort.  
  
Reaching out for the ring, Gabriel slides it back into his pocket before replying to his cousin. “Screw you Andrew,” he growls at his cousin. “What? Jealous that when you hit on her tonight she ignored you and came to find me. Or are you pissed that I, little ole geek Gabriel, is getting more action than you are?”  
  
“Hey, I get laid at least once a week,” Andrew tells his cousin, stepping closer to try to intimidate Gabriel.  
  
“That’s all! You do anything besides the back of your car?” Gabriel asks, not the least bit afraid of his cousin.  
  
“Like you do anything more than that?”  
  
“Autumn and I spend every night together and yeah some nights its homework and snuggling on the couch before falling into bed and passing out, but we’re still together every single fucking night. And you know what, Pap ignore the next shit out of my mouth because this isn’t directed at you, you all can go fuck yourselves. I will not stand here on Christmas Eve and defend my relationship with my girlfriend, with the one person in the whole god damn world who looked beyond what you see and found the real me under it. I’m with her in every way except that she doesn’t carry my name, yet. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and everything that goes with it, kids, house, mortgage, everything. And nothing, including you bunch of assholes is going to ruin that or make me doubt what we have together. So fuck off.” It wasn’t until the end of his rant, that Gabriel noticed that Autumn and his Nana were standing in the now open doorway.  
  
“Hey,” he tells them, looking at Autumn.  
  
Giving Gabriel a brief smile, Autumn walked toward him and right into his arms. “I think the whole house just heard you,” she mumbles to him.  
  
“Good,” he tells her burying his head deeper into the area between her neck and shoulder.  
  
It was several long minutes before Gabriel pulled back from Autumn’s warmth and noticed that everyone had left, probably ushered back into the house by his Nana.  
  
“Why don’t you have a shirt on?” Autumn giggles at him.  
  
“Proving a point,” he tells her slipping it back over his head before spotting his coat hanging on the door knob and grabbing it. Turning back around he finds Autumn looking out over the back yard as the snow starts to fall and the full moon hangs low in the night sky. Walking over, he embraces her from behind and holds tight as they watch the snow coming down. “Walk with me?” he asks her.  
  
Nodding, she allows him to take her hand and lead her down the steps and into the back yard. They finally reached the swing hanging from the large oak at the corner of the property. “Have a seat,” he tells her.  
  
Shaking her head, she grins at him. Sitting down in the swing, she tilts her head back and allows the thick snowflakes to land on her face. When she looks back up, she finds Gabriel crouching down in front of her, a soft look of wonder and love on his face.  
  
“I love you,” he whispers to her.  
  
“I love you too,” she tells him, reaching her right hand forward to brush against his cheek.  
  
Turning his head slightly into her hand, he gently kisses her palm before turning his full attention back to her. “I wanted tonight to be perfect. I didn’t expect for you to hear all of that in the way you did.”  
  
Smiling, she whispers, “We do have a habit of announcing our feelings for one another to other people in violent rants don’t we?”  
  
“Yeah, I suppose we do,” he grins. “But it doesn’t make it any less true. Everything I said to them, I meant. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, wake up every single day with you in my arms. Someday, I want to be your husband and to be the father of your children. I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me.” Slowly pulling the ring box out of his pocket, and opening it. “This is my Christmas present to you. This is a symbol of my promises to you, that someday I will make them and all the rest of your dreams come true.” Gently, he takes her left hand and removes her class ring before slowly sliding the new ring into place. Pocketing her class ring until later, he finally looks up to see the tears sliding down her face. Reaching up, he brushes them away with his thumbs. “I will love you forever Autumn.”  
  
He immediately has a lap full of Autumn and finds himself on his back in the snow, her laughing loudly, her breath clouding the air. He laughed along with her, holding her close, both of them surrounded by snow. She leaned over and kissed him, her breath warm against his lips. He returned her kiss and then smiled, “You taste like cinnamon and sugar.”  
  
“Snickerdoodles,” she grins down at him, and leaned close enough to kiss him again.  
  
Laying there in the snow, he couldn't help but put all the love and passion he felt for her into the kiss.  
  
Pulling back from one another only after the need for air became necessary, Autumn stared down at him and smiled. “You managed to get me exactly what I wanted for Christmas, you. But you do realize that this was absolutely perfect and you’re gonna have a hell of time topping it when you really do propose.”  
  
“I’m already working on it,” he tells her, as he hears his Nana in the distance yelling that they were getting ready to sing carols. “Come on,” he tells her leaning up.  
  
Joining his family for Christmas carols was a family tradition before everyone went their separate ways on Christmas Eve, and Gabriel lead Autumn into the brightly lit living room where his Nana was already sitting at the piano. Pulling her back against his chest, he held her tight as the family started into “Silent Night.”  
  
After several songs, his Nana looked up from the music resting in front of her and her gaze found Gabriel. Smiling, “Can you play that song I really like but can never find the music for? I don’t even know all the words but I love the music.”  
  
“Yeah,” he softly tells his Nana and looks at Autumn, “Sing while I play?”  
  
“What song?” she asks as he leads her over the piano.  
  
“You’ll know,” he tells her as he starts to play. Resting her hands on his shoulders, Autumn recognizes the opening of “Grown Up Christmas List,” and starts to sing:  
  
 _“Do you remember me?_  
 _I sat upon your knee_  
 _I wrote to you_  
 _With childhood fantasies_  
  
 _Well, I'm all grown-up now_  
 _And still need help somehow_  
 _I'm not a child_  
 _But my heart still can dream_  
  
 _So here's my lifelong wish_  
 _My grown-up Christmas list_  
 _Not for myself_  
 _But for a world in need_  
  
 _No more lives torn apart_  
 _That wars would never start_  
 _And time would heal all hearts_  
 _And everyone would have a friend_  
 _And right would always win_  
 _And love would never end_  
 _This is my grown-up Christmas list_  
  
 _As children we believed_  
 _The grandest sight to see_  
 _Was something lovely_  
 _Wrapped beneath our tree_  
  
 _Well heaven surely knows_  
 _That packages and bows_  
 _Can never heal_  
 _A hurting human soul_  
  
 _No more lives torn apart_  
 _That wars would never start_  
 _And time would heal all hearts_  
 _And everyone would have a friend_  
 _And right would always win_  
 _And love would never end_  
 _This is my grown-up Christmas list_  
  
 _What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?_  
 _Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth_  
  
 _No more lives torn apart_  
 _That wars would never start_  
 _And time would heal all hearts_  
 _And everyone would have a friend_  
 _And right would always win_  
 _And love would never end, oh_  
 _This is my grown-up Christmas list_  
  
 _This is my only life-long wish_  
  
 _This is my grown-up Christmas list”_  
  
When the song was over, Clair, with absolute pride on her face at her small piece of this large family, tells the pair, “Gabriel play the song I’ve been listening to the last two months. I didn’t make it to the concert and would love to hear the final piece.”  
  
“The one Autumn spent hours on the back deck rehearsing for the concert?” he asks his mom.  
  
Seeing her nod, he closes his eyes and starts to play “It Must Have Been the Mistletoe”:  
  
 _It must have been the mistletoe_  
 _The lazy fire, the falling snow_  
 _The magic in the frosty air_  
 _That feeling everywhere_  
 _It must have been the pretty lights_  
 _That glistened in the silent night_  
 _Or may be just the stars so bright_  
 _That shined above you_  
 _Our first Christmas_  
 _More than we've be dreaming of_  
 _Old Saint Nicholas had his fingers crossed_  
 _That we would fall in love!_  
 _It could have been the holiday,_  
 _The midnight ride upon sleigh_  
 _The countryside all dressed in white_  
 _That crazy snowball fight!_  
 _It could have been the steeple bell_  
 _That wrapped us up within its spell_  
 _It only took one kiss to know_  
 _It must have been the mistletoe!_  
 _Our first Christmas_  
 _More than we've be dreaming of_  
 _Old St. Nicholas must have known that kiss_  
 _Would lead to all of this!!_  
 _It must have been the mistletoe_  
 _The lazy fire, the falling snow_  
 _The magic in the frosty air_  
 _That made me love you!_  
 _On Christmas Eve our wish came true_  
 _That night I fell in love with you_  
 _It only took one kiss to know_  
 _It must have been the mistletoe!_  
 _It must have been the mistletoe!_  
 _It must have been the mistletoe!_  
  
When the final notes of the song filled the room, Autumn leaned down and wrapped her arms around Gabriel’s neck, “I love you and I will never be able to hear that song again without remembering that. You’ve given me a perfect first Christmas together. And no matter what’s under that tree tomorrow morning, Santa granted me the greatest gift I could have asked for in you.”  
  
Smiling at her, he turns back to the piano and starts to play a song he’d been working on the last few weeks. Autumn recognizes “The Gift” as Gabriel starts to sing:  
  
 _Winter snow is falling down_  
 _Children laughing all around_  
 _Lights are turning on_  
 _Like a fairy tale come true_  
  
 _Sittin' by the fire we made_  
 _You're the answer when I prayed_  
 _I would find someone_  
 _And, baby, I found you_  
  
 _And all I want is to hold you forever_  
 _All I need is you more everyday_  
 _You saved my heart from being broken apart_  
 _You gave your love away and I'm thankful every day, for the gift_  
  
 _Watching as you softly sleep_  
 _What I'd give if I could keep_  
 _Just this moment_  
 _If only time stood still_  
  
 _But the colors fade away_  
 _And the years will make us gray_  
 _But, baby, in my eyes_  
 _You'll still be beautiful_  
  
 _And all I want is to hold you forever_  
 _All I need is you more everyday_  
 _You saved my heart from being broken apart_  
 _You gave your love away and I'm thankful every day, for the gift_  
  
And Autumn joins him for the last chorus:  
  
 _And all I want is to hold you forever_  
 _All I need is you more everyday_  
 _You saved my heart from being broken apart_  
 _You gave your love away I'm thankful everyday_  
 _Can't find the words to say thank you for the gift_  
  
Turning his head, he meets Autumn’s lip for a gentle kiss before standing up and giving the piano back to his Nana. He spots her silently crying as she comes toward them. “Don’t you two ever lose this, what you have right here tonight for one another,” she tells them before waving them off. Sitting back down she starts to play “Jingle Bell Rock”, but Gabriel silently pulls Autumn away from the group and the music and into the kitchen.  
  
Pulling her into his arms, he leans down and whispers against her lips, “Told you we didn’t need the mistletoe.”  
  



	14. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cavity inducing sweetness and love. This chapter goes hand in hand with the previous chapter.

Christmas Day

Autumn heard her sister running down the hallway toward her bedroom before the brat tried to turn the knob. Thankfully, she’d remembered to lock the door considering she was fairly certain Gabriel was still naked under the blankets as the pounding started. “Autumn, come on. Christmas waffles and presents. Dad’s already in the kitchen and says if you and Gabe aren’t up in 20 minutes he’s taking all your crap back to the store and eating all the blueberries and chocolate chips.”

“So I take it,” Gabriel mumbles as he snuggles against her back, “Lazy Christmas sex is out of the question.” Leaning his head up, he glances at her alarm and groans, “It’s 6 am.”

“Yeah, well I’ll guarantee Summer had my father up at 5, just be thankful he forced her to give us another hour,” Autumn sighs, snuggling back into his warmth. “And be thankful I locked the door. Last Christmas she ripped the covers off me to wake me up.”

“Yeah, let’s not do that. It’s warm under here,” he mumbles, starting to drift back to sleep. “Stay here with me?” he asks, pulling her tighter against him.

“You have 20 minutes to nap,” she tells him with a smirk.

Groaning, he opens his eyes and leans up onto his elbow, giving her enough space to roll onto her back. “We don’t even get up this early for school,” he tells her as he brushes the hair off her face.

“Just consider it experience for later in life when we have kids,” she tells him with a soft smile.

Smiling down at her, he brushes his lips against hers before whispering, “Yeah, my kids try to wake my ass up at 5am, I’m disowning them,” he tells her with a grin.

“Uh huh,” she tells him, “Your kids are going to get away with murder.”

“Yeah, probably,” he laughs, tossing the covers back to try and locate some clothes. “Did we do laundry this week?” he asks, pulling open a drawer that normally held his boxers.

“Yeah,” she lazily tells him just watching him walk around naked, “I just didn’t put it away yet.”

15 minutes later, Gabriel stumbles into the kitchen in search of coffee. He’d managed to find sweatpants and a T-shirt to throw on and turning the corner into the kitchen he found Devon in the same shape.

Glancing up from where he was falling asleep at the counter, Devon hands Gabriel a large cup of cinnamon cappuccino. “I couldn’t work the stupid coffee pot. Donna has the damn thing set to go off at 7, so I went to the corner mart.”

“Did you at least put shoes on?” Gabriel asks, sitting down across from him at the counter.

“I think so,” Devon says. “I love my daughters, but I can’t wait until they move out.”

“Seven more years Daddy,” Autumn tells him as she joins them in a tank top and soft fuzzy pajama pants. 

Sliding Autumn her own Styrofoam cup, Devon groans, “Yes, don’t remind me. So, Summer has her breakfast already, what do you two want?”

“My usual,” Autumn tells her dad.

“And remind me again what is that?” he says, standing up and grabbing the batter.

“Chocolate chip waffle, covered in blueberry filling with chocolate drizzle and extra whipped cream.”

Smirking at his girlfriend, Gabriel turns to her father and says, “Make it two.”

“Oh, and powdered sugar,” Autumn says, as her dad rolls his eyes and turns away but not before spotting the new ring on his daughter’s finger as the light catches the stones when she grabs her coffee. “So,” he says, stirring up enough batter for two waffles, “How was last night? Anything interesting happen? Anything I should know about?”

“Not really,” Autumn tells her dad, as she straddles a stool and rests her head on Gabriel’s shoulder, closing her eyes. “Gabe got into a fight with his Uncles and one cousin. You would have been proud.”

“About?” he asks, stirring in the chocolate chips.

“Me,” Autumn tells him, “They didn’t really think we were together. He set them straight,” Autumn says before starting to giggle, “Oh my god, I just realized why you took your shirt off,” she says to Gabriel.

“Why did you take your shirt off?” Devon asks, as he pours the batter and closes the lid to the waffle iron.

“They didn’t believe me, and I wanted to prove my point,” Gabriel tells him, before hiding his smirk behind his coffee cup.

“So you get any gifts worth mentioning?” he asks the couple across from him, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against the counter.

Smiling, Autumn holds out her hand as she realizes what her father’s questioning is regarding, “Gabe got me a blue diamond. We were walking through the snow and it was perfect,” she grins at her dad. “It’s a promise ring.”

“Promise ring?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Gabriel says, reaching out and entwining his fingers with Autumn’s, “We know we’re too young to get engaged, but it’s basically a pre-engagement. It’s a promise to our future together and a commitment to one another. And it’s my commitment that everything I’ve have ever or will ever promise her, I will do everything in my power until my dying breath to give her.”

***************

Autumn watches her family slowly filtering through the front door and snorts at the fake shit that is starting already. Nudging her sister, Autumn whispers, “Hey Winter, Cassie has enough make up on to make a hooker proud.”

“Yeah, she’s my age and dad would kill me if I wore that much,” Winter whispers back.

“Dad would kill any of us if we tried to walk out of the house looking like that,” Autumn snickers back.

“So, I heard you guys talking this morning,” Winter tells her sister, “Did you really get engaged last night?”

“Sort of,” Autumn tells her sister, showing her the ring.

“Pretty,” Winter says, pulling Autumn’s hand closer to get a better look. “I hope I meet someone like Gabe some day.”

“Look beyond the bullshit your friends tell you is the perfect man. Your white knight will probably be right under your nose. I’m not saying he can’t be popular, but I am saying don’t let that be the only thing you look at. And just because someone isn’t perfect now, doesn’t mean he can’t be perfect later.” Neither girl noticed Gabriel standing behind them.

“Yeah, Chad was really popular but he was a royal dick,” Winter tells her sister.

“You know,” Autumn says, “The only thing about Chad I don’t regret is the last day. It was his bullshit that opened my eyes. It allowed me to see beyond my own biased shit and see Gabriel. I mean I’d always seen him, but it was like I was looking through him and never at him. When Chad threatened him that day, I was forced to really look AT him. Then when he gave me a ride home I realized that he was actually cute and sweet. It made me realize that everything I had accused Chad of being I had been too. You know, I was a split second away from being a total bitch to him that day when he offered me a ride.”

“What stopped you?” Winter asked.

“He smiled, and I decided to give him a chance. Best decision of my life,” Autumn tells her sister as arms sneak around her waist.

“I’m glad I we both took a chance that day. We should frame that pencil,” Gabriel tells her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I actually have it put away,” Autumn admits.

“Are you serious?” Winter asks, rolling her eyes. “You two are so freaking in love it’s disgusting. You kept a pencil? Why?”

“That’s what triggered everything that day,” Autumn tells her sister, settling more comfortably against Gabriel. “My pencil kept breaking; it was one of those sparkly ones with the feather on top. Well the damn thing was a piece of crap. After the sixth time it broke, I feel this tap on my arm. I look over and there’s Gabriel smiling at me holding a pencil. Stupid thing had physic equations on it. That was the reason Chad tried to beat him up. Then after we started spending time together I realized I’d completely fallen for him when I went to write a number down and used that pencil and it made me smile. I actually had to have Gen repeat the number twice before I could focus enough to get it onto paper.”

*************

It was Autumn’s Aunt Rebecca that finally set Autumn off. They finished dinner and were having dessert when her Gram had asked how she and Gabriel had met. Simple question, Autumn gave her a simple answer. They’d met a school. However, her gram sometimes didn’t know when to leave things alone or when to wait to ask a question privately. The family was used to it, even if it did occasionally still cause embarrassment. When she leaned over and mock whispered, “So, tell me the truth, is he taking care of ya?” Autumn and Gabriel both damn near choked on their pumpkin pie.

“Mom!” her Aunt Rebecca scolded.

“What?” her gram asked, “It is a legitimate question and one every woman should have answered before things get too serious. If he can’t take care of your needs, find someone who can. Love will only take a relationship so far and end so many arguments, but I promise you an orgasm will allow you to forgive almost anything.”

“Yes, well, Donna and I don’t agree on certain things and I would prefer if we didn’t talk about sex with my children present,” Rebecca tells her mother.

“Your children are 15 and 17 Rebecca. I should hope they know about sex,” her gram replies.

“And what do you mean but that statement Rebecca?” Donna asked from the other end of the table.

“Just that you have allowed your daughter certain freedoms at an age I don’t agree with,” Rebecca tells her sister. “I’m surprised Autumn hasn’t ruined her future yet with some of her choices.”

“Excuse me?” Autumn asks sitting down her fork and glaring at her Aunt.

“Do you or do you not practically live with that boy?” Rebecca asks her.

“Yes and I’m not ashamed to admit it,” Autumn tells her.

“And you are 18. Is he or is he not your second lover already at such a young age?”

Taking a deep breath, Autumn looks at Gabriel when he leans over to whisper in her ear, “Autumn are you sure you want to do this? We can leave the table right now. This isn’t about us, this is about her trying to tear you and your mom down.”

“I’m not ashamed of my choices Gabe, because they have led me to you,” she tells him, before turning back to her Aunt. “The answer to your question, Rebecca, is no, Gabriel isn’t my second lover.”

Shocked Rebecca quickly looks at her niece and then as she feels her face heat up in embarrassment, she looks around the rest of the table. “Well first I’m you Aunt, please do not refer to me as just Rebecca, and I suppose I owe you an apology.”

“I don’t want your apology. Furthermore, when you deserve to be recognized as my aunt I will refer to you in that manner,” Autumn says standing up. “And for the record, I appreciate that my parents choices did not include allowing me to leave the house looking like the Whore of Babylon, and perhaps you should ask Cassie what she does under the bleachers at the football games before condemning me. Winter caught her under there every single home game this year and if I’m not mistaken it was a new face each time. So if you consider every way you can be intimate with another person I have had three lovers at the age of 18. By the same standards your 15 year old has had at least 7. And before I leave the room, Gram,” Autumn says softening her voice and turning to her grandmother and smirking as Gabriel stands up to leave the room with her, “To answer your question, I don’t fight with Gabriel but if I did it wouldn’t last very long.” With her head held high and a smile on her face, Autumn wraps an arm around her boyfriend’s waist and quietly leaves the room.

Reaching the front door, Autumn hands Gabe his coat as she slides her feet into her winter boots, “Hurry, we need to get out of here before World War 3 starts, the silence is only going to last a few seconds.” Grabbing her coat as he pulls on his boots, they make a run for the door as the chaos erupts from the dining room.

“Let’s walk,” she giggles, grabbing his hand after slipping on some gloves and pulling her scarf tighter. They held one another close as they walked; occasionally laughing at the memories of the two fights they’d been in over the last two days. Slipping her arm around his waist, she laughs, “Well your family thinks you can’t get laid and mine thinks I’m a slut.”

“Yes, but I think I really like your Gram,” Gabriel tells her.

“Yes, the sex therapist. She is the reason my parents are so understanding about you spending the night. The first time I asked, and we weren’t even sleeping together yet, I know they called my gram. And I know she told them that I was old enough to choose to have sex and wouldn’t they prefer that I do it safely and have enough respect for myself and you to treat the act as the beautiful thing it is and not something dirty to be hidden. She called me after she spoke with them and asked what they’d decided. Told me how proud she was that I respected us enough to want to screw in a bed and not a car.”

“She didn’t?” Gabriel asked laughing so hard he was crying. “I think my mom figured we were going to do it anyway and she was just excited that I had a girlfriend. Now you’re part of the family and when I’m home so are you.”

“Yep, I’m like your trusty laptop, you just drag me wherever you go,” she smirks at him.

“Well, since somebody got me a new laptop I don’t think that analogy works. And it’s so romantic how you lump yourself with my favorite piece of technology. We’ll teach you to speak geek yet.”

“Oh baby, if I knew comparing myself to your laptop got you all hot and bothered I’d have told you to push my buttons long ago.”

“You’re such a dork,” he tells her, giving her ass a firm smack.

They continued to walk, just enjoying each other’s company when they realized after Autumn stepped on a branch and hearing it crack that they’d walked into the wooded area between Autumn’s neighborhood and the school.

Looking around, Gabriel turns to ask Autumn if they should turn back, when he received a snowball right in the chest, bits of snow spraying all over the place, hitting him in the face.

He looked up, spitting snow out of his mouth and saw Autumn, her brown curls flying as she ran away from him, her infectious laugh echoing in the air. He grinned and ran after her, ducking under tree branches and around bushes. 

Autumn came to a clearing and turned to look for him and realized he wasn't there.

"Gabriel? Are you there? Where'd you go?"

He thought about letting her get scared but instead, he ran out from his hiding place behind the small bushes and grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to the ground, laughing the entire time.

Autumn rolled with his tackle and ended up beside him, laughing loudly, her breath clouding the air. Gabriel laughed along with her, holding her close to him, both of them lying on his coat in the snow. She leaned over and kissed him, her breath warm against his lips. He returned her kiss and then smiled, the two of them just resting there, looking up through the snow kissed trees into the cloud-whitened sky.

Autumn grinned at him and whispered in his ear. "I have an idea."

Turning his head Gabriel looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

She leaned in and licked his ear. "Snow angels!" She lay in the snow, waving her arms and legs madly, indeed making a snow angel. All he could do was laugh.

"Come on, you stick in the mud! Make snow angels!"

Gabriel shook his head and shrugged out of his coat and lay down next to her to start making a snow angel. Autumn surprised him by suddenly getting up and diving over him onto his coat, leaving him there in the snow. He looked over at her and she laughed, unzipping her coat.

"Great," she said. "Now I'm getting warm." 

Gabriel simply grinned at her and she continued laughing. He crawled over to her and lay down next to her on his coat. He quickly pulled up her shirt and blew a raspberry on her belly, which he knew tickled her immensely, but it seemed like the perfect thing to do.

She tried to curl up in a ball, laughing all the while, and then laid back down as he stopped and smiled down at her. She shivered from the cold. He hadn't pulled her shirt back down. He looked down at her flat tummy and saw that she had snowflakes on her skin. He looked Autumn in the eye and moved his mouth to her stomach.

Gabriel looked up at her from there and stuck out his tongue, licking away a single snowflake. She gasped and moved her hand to his head as he moved his tongue across her skin to another snowflake, gently licking it off of her. Her chest rose sharply and her green eyes closed as his tongue touched her.

He scooped snowflakes off of her toned stomach, her body warming up a little more each time he touched her. He pushed his tongue into her navel, getting more snow, Autumn’s hips coming up off of the ground slightly.

"Oh god," she whispered. "Your tongue is so warm. Please."

He pushed her pants down to her ankles and lifted her legs, moving his head underneath them. He took a second to look at her, her body perfect, the snowflakes falling gently onto her pale skin. He leaned his head down and gently licked the insides of her thighs, moving his hands to hold her hips.

As soon as he touched her, her hands went out and dug into his coat, balling it up in her fists and letting out a gasp. He touched her lips with the very tip of his tongue and he thought she was going to orgasm right there. She held back though and he smiled, knowing he was going to enjoy torturing her to orgasm.

Gabriel licked her slowly up and down, pushing her lips slightly apart with his tongue. He pushed his tongue into her slowly and moved it downward, then moved his left hand up to massage her clitoral hood to put indirect pressure on her clit, something that drove her crazy.

He pushed his nose against her clit gently as he continued to lick her, listening to her moan in the almost dead silence of the woods. Autumn bucked slightly against his tongue, her body shivering from his tongue strokes as well as the temperature. Neither of them paid the weather any mind though, as their minds were too far removed to worry about it.

"Gabe, please. Don't tease me, not now." He grinned and attacked her clit with a vengeance, licking it, sucking it, moving it around with his nose. Autumn started pinching her cold-hardened nipples through her shirt, her moans getting louder.

He took her nub in his mouth, sucking on it and tugged his head backwards. Autumn cried out, her hips bucking completely off of the ground. He could feel her body tense, almost over the edge and he backed off, barely brushing her lips with his tongue, not touching her clit at all.

Autumn raised her head and looked down at him, her face bright red. Her chest was heaving and she had anger in her eyes. "Don't stop now. Christ." She dropped her head back to the coat and pushed her hips toward him, trying to force his tongue deeper into her. He chuckled and pulled away from her, keeping his tongue just out of reach.

She whimpered as he released the pressure, trying to keep contact. Gabriel kept pulling away, making her whine more. He stuck his hand under his chest and pulled his glove off and reached over and grabbed a handful of snow, chuckling, which made her lean up. Her eyes got wide as he moved the snow over her clit and it started to melt, one single drop falling onto her clit.

Autumn shuddered as it hit her and then screamed as his warm tongue licked the melted water off. Another drop fell, followed quickly by his tongue. She groaned and arched her back, the sudden changes between warm and cold pushing her close to the edge again.

He moved his hand slightly and let the water drip further up, licking that away too. She moaned from the loss of contact with the head of her bud, her legs trying to capture him as his tongue brushed her skin.

Gabriel let the rest of the snow melt and kept pace with his tongue then moved his frozen fingertips to her entrance, making her scream as cold fought with warmth. He pushed a finger into her and her body jerked at his touch, at once wanting it for pleasure and not wanting it for the cold.

"Oh, please, Gabe. I need it now. Please." Her begging set him off and he curled his finger, stroking her front wall as he latched onto her clit with his mouth, pulling, sucking and licking it, almost willing her to orgasm.

She humped his mouth in return, her legs clamping onto his head, squeezing almost hard enough to hurt. Suddenly, she froze and cried out, her chest heaving and her muscles contracting around his finger. She lifted her ass clear off of his coat as she released and then finally dropped back to the ground, panting wildly.

He gave her clit a soft kiss and removed his fingers from her, letting her lie there and collect herself. He ducked his head from between her legs and moved up next to her, his snow-wet pants clinging to his legs.

"Baby," he said quietly. "Are you okay?" She nodded and opened her eyes, smiling at him. “Think it’s safe to go home?”

“Yeah, but what about you?” she questions, looking down at his lap.

“It’s going to be a long, sticky, cold walk back,” he grins.


	15. Shopping for Gabriel's Birthday Party

Chapter ?  
February 2009 (Shopping for Gabriel’s Birthday Party)

The pile of clothes is building up on the bed one by one as Autumn pulls outfit after outfit from the walk-in closet, looks at it for a moment and discard it on the floor.

"I can't find a single thing to wear for the party tonight!" Autumn shouts to Gabriel as he reclines on her bed.

She hears a mumbled reply so she leaves the closet to find him sitting there watching TV. She can tell that he’s completely uninterested in her complaint. “Autumn you have more clothes than any three people need, you’ll find something.”

"That's it, I've decided that you're taking me shopping... no, I don't care, you're taking me!" she exclaims.

“Oh, I am huh?” Gabriel asks, as he tries to grab for her, smirking the whole time. Stepping out of his reach, she grabs his wallet off the table by the door and keys. Shaking his head, he finally relents and follows her out the door and down the steps.

Gabriel had gotten used to the mall since dating Autumn, but two freaking hours to find one dress. They’d been to almost every shop when she finally found one that she liked. Grabbing the dress in her size, Autumn headed for the back to try on the dress. As she pulled open the curtain to walk into the changing room, he smirked and tries to follow her in.

Laughing, she stops him and points to the chair just outside.

"So I don't even get the fun bit of watching you change to brighten up the trip?" he complains.

“Go sit,” she tells him as she closes the curtain behind her and turns to face the mirror and undress. Autumn knows that she didn’t close the curtain the entire way, hoping to tease her boyfriend some. She knows he can see her standing there in her underwear, slightly bending over to step into the slinky dress and pull it up, running her hands over her body smoothing the dress over her curves. As she turns around, she can see him quickly look away trying to act like he hadn’t been watching.

Grinning, she opens the curtain and stands sideways. “Does this dress make my ass look big?”

She watches the small moment of fear on Gabriel’s face before she winks at him.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells her as she walks toward him, slightly hitching the dress up so that it sits around her thighs. Straddling him lap she leans forward, hovering for a moment, teasing him before letting her lips meet his, firmly.

Gabriel’s hands run up and down her back, over her ass, pulling her closer as the kiss gets more and more dirty.

Finally, Autumn pulls away and stands up adjusting the dress so fall around her thighs once again and turns to walk back into the changing room. Pulling the curtain closed, she can hear the moan and sigh coming from the other side. Giggling softly she knows the kiss has him slightly frustrated. Changing back into her normal clothes, Autumn grabbed the dress and left the changing room, grabbing Gabriel’s hand as she passed his seat.

Heading to the front counter, she hands it to the sales assistant. While the dress is being rung up and bagged, Autumn just stands there smiling, playing with Gabriel’s hand, stroking the tips of her fingers over the palm of his hand, along his fingers.

“That’ll be $378,” came the voice of the sales assistant, placing the bag on the counter.

Grabbing her dad’s platinum card, Autumn hands it over as she hands the dress to Gabriel.

“So does this mean we can go home?” he asks with a hopeful tilt to his voice.

“Who said anything about going home?” Autumn replied, leading him out of the store with more determination. She knew exactly where she was headed and after a few minutes they arrived outside of Autumn’s favorite lingerie store. Turning to look at Gabriel, she innocently says, “I know you like what I’ve worn, but care to show me what you love?” 

Seeing him grin, she heads into the store. She stops by a section of bras combined with thongs. “What about this?” she asks holding a set up against her body. “No, I don’t think that’s quite your style is it?”

Putting it back on the rack, she moves along looking around. Her next stop is near a selection of granny panties. “What about these sexy things?” she says holding it against her front swaying and wiggling her ass. Gabriel just laughs and leans in to kiss her, taking the granny panties and putting them back on the rack.

“I’ll take that as a no,” she mumbles as he breaks the kiss. Walking toward the back of the store, she stops and picks up something from one of the racks.

“How about these?” she says grinning at him. He looks at what she’s got in her hand and smiles. She’s holding a black lacy bra and matching french cut panties. He takes them from her and walks toward the corner of the store where the fitting rooms are. He sees her picking up something else and she just smiles as she follows.

When they get to the changing room, she again orders him to have a seat and wait.

“Please,” he whispers into the back of her neck.

“Nope,” she tells him, pointing to the chair.

Pouting Gabriel grabs a seat and sits down, as Autumn quickly changes into their selection and her surprise item. She knows that if she gives it enough time he’ll start to worry and knock on the door. And sure enough, “Is everything ok Fall?”

She doesn’t reply, just opens the door and stands there wearing the lingerie he’d selected plus the stockings she’d grabbed herself and the heels she was already wearing. Gabriel takes a step back, his eyes moving down her body, taking in everything before stepping forward, his hands on her waist, pushing her back into the cubicle closing and locking the door behind him.

“I take it you like?’ she smiles as he moves her back against the wall, hands running up and down her sides.

“Mmhmm,” he mumbles as his lips roam over her neck, causing her back to arch against him. His kisses get more insistent, hands running down her back and over her ass to her thighs where his grip gets tighter to pull her against him, bringing her legs up around his waist.

His kisses move further down her neck, over the mounds of her breasts not covered by the bra, his tongue flicking over her nipple through the material making Autumn moan with pleasure. But it isn’t enough and Gabriel quickly removes the bra and drops it onto the floor. He resumes his attention on her breasts, and without the barrier he closes his lips around her left nipple, sucking, gently biting down making her gasp in surprise, pain and pleasure all at the same time. Moving between both of her nipples he continues to give this sense of pain and pleasure, getting slightly harder and firmer each time.

Placing her feet firmly on the ground again, he starts to kiss down her body, over her stomach. Autumn could feel the butterflies fluttering inside her as he looks up and grins at her before kissing further down but maintaining the eye contact. His hands continue sliding down her sides and reach the panties he’d chosen for her and she expects him to pull them down, but he doesn’t. Instead he takes hold of her hips and starts to kiss over her covered mound, kissing, then licking, and he can feel her start to get wet through them, and that is exactly what he was waiting for. Standing up he pulls the panties to one side and slides his middle finger deep inside her pussy, making her moan. Taking it out he brings it up and puts it to her lips. Parting them, she takes his finger into her mouth and sucks her juices off of it.

“How does it taste?” he asks her with a smirk.

“Why don’t you taste for yourself?” she smirks back at him.

Gabriel reaches down and slides his middle finger back into her pussy, this time harder, and deeper. Slowly sliding it out he carefully curves it in a come here motion, knowing it’ll rub against her g-spot making her moan audibly. This time he brings it to his own lips to suck her juices off.

“Well?” Autumn asks.

A mumbled “mmmm” is her only reply as he presses his lips against her. She can taste her slick on his lips and on his tongue. The whole situation has her turned on that she’s soaking wet and she reaches down and slides the panties to the floor. Suddenly she realizes that she’s standing there, almost totally naked, wearing just hold up stockings and heels while Gabriel’s fully dressed. Trying to remedy that, she starts to strip off his clothes as quickly as she can, hungry for him. Soon she has him as naked and he is reaching down to pull her legs up around his waist again.

As he pushes her warm back against the hard, cold mirrored wall, Autumn reaches down and takes his cock in her hand. She loves that he’s already rock hard, her thumb running over the top of his cock and finds it slightly damp with pre-cum. She brings her thumb to her mouth and gently sucks on it, tasting him, then leaning in to kiss his lips, this time giving him a taste of himself on her tongue.

They continue to kiss as she reaches down and again takes his cock into her hand, stroking it as she guides him toward her hot, wet pussy, and moaning as he settles deep inside filling her completely. He starts to moan loudly, but she silences him with a kiss, not wanting anyone to hear. Breaking the kiss, she looks into the mirrors on either side of them, watching as he fucks her. Just seeing his cock slide in and out of her body is enough to push her over the edge and she starts to cum, gripping his cock as her pussy starts to spasm, hard. So hard that she can’t control her moans and this time Gabriel has to muffle the moans with a kiss.

He lowers her to the floor and spins her around. His hand a heavy weight on her shoulder, he pushes her torso down and forwards, her hands against the mirror to stabilize herself. Standing behind her he places his hands on her hips, turning his head toward the mirror he watches his cock slide into her pussy again. His thrusting this time is different, it’s harder, faster, deeper, hungrier, and more urgent. One hand reaches round and plays with her breasts, pinching her nipples, twisting them, again making her gasp and moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The other hand reaches down and plays with her clit, slapping his fingers against it, not hard enough to really hurt, but enough for a slight twinge of pain mixed with pleasure. He continues to tease and punish her clit, taking it between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing it, rolling it. He thrusts deep inside her and stops, holding her there for a moment before pulling out.

Pulling out he spins her around and pushes her down onto her knees. His hand holding under her chin, his turns his head to look in the mirror again as he thrusts forward, watching his cock disappear into her mouth.

The tip of his cock hits the back of her throat and deeper as he buries himself to the hilt causing Autumn to gag slightly although she’s determined to swallow the entire nine inches, and enjoying the look of pleasure on Gabriel’s face as he fucks her mouth. She can tell from his moans and the look on his face that he’s getting close to cumming.

“Where do you want me to cum?” he asks looking down at her. He can’t understand her muffled reply as his cock is still buried in her mouth. Slowly sliding out, her lips tight around him so there’s an audible pop as he leaves her mouth.

“On my face,” she whispers and can tell by the look that crosses his face that he’s surprised by her answer, but after studying her and seeing that she’s serious, she can see the acceptance in his grin. As she continues to kneel at his feet, he takes his cock in hand and starts to stoke it, getting faster and faster. Her hands are on his thighs, eyes on his, waiting for him to give her what she wants. A load moan let’s Autumn know that she won’t have to wait long and soon his knees buck slightly as his hot cum shoots out all over her face. She leans in and sucks the last little bit of cum from his cock. Taking a finger, she scoops his cum off her face and into her mouth, loving the taste of him.

They both get cleaned up and redressed. Grins across both of their faces, both totally satisfied, he reaches down and picks up the discarded panties and bra from earlier.

“Well, I guess we should buy these after that, and maybe a pair in another color?” he asks holding them out to her.

“I think they’re worth it,” she smiles taking them from him.

Walking out of the changing room and into the store, Autumn stops and grabs another complete set in teal and together they head towards the till. They are both absolutely sure that the people around them know, the grins across both their faces are a bit of a giveaway.

“Oh these are very popular. I’m sure you’ll both enjoy them,” says the salesgirl as she takes them from Autumn.

“Oh, we have, I mean, will!” Autumn grins at her.

Taking the bag they walk towards the front of the store, both ready to head home. “Happy birthday baby,” Autumn tells him, kissing his cheek before taking hold of his hand and leading him back to the car.


	16. Movie Night at Gabriel's

(Group movie night at Gabriel’s)

Gabriel watched as his friends filed into his small house. They were having a movie night tonight to celebrate Easter break and the start of a long weekend. He’d dropped Autumn off at home this afternoon so she could attend a dinner with her parents, but Gen was picking her up and they should be here in a few minutes.

“Hey,” Tom yelled at him, “Help me move the couch back so we have room for everybody’s sleeping bag.”

“Tom, we didn’t invite the entire senior class,” Gabriel tells him as they slide the furniture around to make a giant space on the floor.

“We need room,” Tom tells him. “I need room.”

“Yeah well your gigantor ass isn’t the norm,” Gabriel tells him as Jared throws two bags at Tom’s head.

“Yeah, well between Padalecki and me we need room,” Tom says as the girls arrive and with them the food.

“So are you and Gen dating now?” Gabriel asks, as he and Tom finish arranging things.

“Yep,” Tom grins at him. “How are things with Autumn? I know we talked last summer, but that’s the last you mentioned it.”

“Mentioned what?” Autumn asks as she and Gen make their way into the room.

“Well, um...” Tom stutters as Gabriel as continues to patiently wait for him to spit out an answer.

Finally feeling sorry for him, Gabriel looks at Autumn and honestly tells her, “Our sex life. I asked Tom a few things last summer before we, before I had any concrete experience on the subject.”

“Well, I can definitely say that we can move Gabriel’s status from “Has No Fucking Clue but Really Cute in His Fumbling” to “Sex God,” Autumn tells Tom with a straight face. “I love dating smart men, the learning curve is so steep and they have the ability to build on what they learn. It’s like all I have to say is, “Yes right there” or “Christ just like that” and he never forgets it. Plus he really isn’t afraid to try new things or new places.” Grinning, she looks at Gen, “Help me make popcorn?”

“Sure,” Gen says, giving Tom a look and following Autumn out of the room.

“Dude,” Mike says, overhearing the conversation as he, Jared and James walk into the room, “You have to share with the class.”

“It’s nothing,” Gabriel says with a blush and Autumn yells in, “Ask him about having sex in the snow or, oh I know, ask him about that time in the lingerie store.”

Gabriel is thankful when the doorbell rings. Heading to answer the door, he opens it as Jared yells, “I want to know how you had sex in the snow Autumn.” Shaking his head, he turns to the person on the other side and finds Alec standing there looking lost. “Alec?”

“Hi, uh,” taking a deep breath, Alec looks at Gabriel and deflates, “I know I haven’t been the biggest supporter of you and Autumn these last few months. I’ve been an ass, a jealous ass. I miss my friends, and I’m really sorry those jerks said all those things to you and that you got hurt trying to defend your relationship last week at my place. They won’t be back if you ever want to come to another party.”

Stepping outside, Gabriel closes the door. “Jared told me you tried to take on all five of them by yourself.”

Rubbing his hand against the back of his neck, Alec shrugged. “It was the right thing to do, even if they would have kicked my ass, it was still the right thing to do. You don’t let your friends get hurt, especially not in your own home without stepping in to protect them. I just got lucky that Tom, Jared and I are taller and built better than those bunch of assholes. I never really did like our schools baseball players and Cohen has always been a fucking bully. I’m sorry it has taken me nine months to help stop the bullshit you and Autumn have been facing. You won the girl and I was jealous, and I’m sorry.”

Nodding, Gabriel opens the door, “Do you like Star Wars?”

Grinning, Alec answers, “Will you make fun of me if I say yes?”

“Probably,” Gabriel laughs as Alec follows him into the house.

“We watching the new or the old trilogy?” Alec asks.

“Please McDowell, you think I’m going to sit here all night and watch the new trilogy,” Autumn tells him as she and Gen join them in the living room carrying giant bowls of popcorn. “If that’s the case, somebody better go to Gabe’s room and get my Lord of the Rings trilogy.”

“I’d rather watch Lord of the Rings,” Gen tells the group.

“Yeah well I voted for the four Indiana Jones movies and was out voted,” Autumn tells her. “Young Harrison Ford was hot which is why we’re watching Star Wars. If I can’t have Indie than I’ll take Han.” Sliding under her cover on the couch, Autumn hands Jared one of the two bowls of popcorn.

“Autumn you can’t be this much of a geek in hiding?” Mike jokes with her. “First you know your Romero zombie movies and now you’re trying to tell me you know Indiana Jones and Star Wars and you own Lord of the Rings?”

“First off, screw you Mike, and second, damn straight. I even own the Harry Potter movies. They’re in Gabe’s room right now if you don’t believe me. And fucker, I’ve been to Comic Con twice. Made my Dad take me. And if you don’t believe me ask me any question.”

“Don’t Mike,” Gabriel and Alec both tell him at the same time. Grinning Gabriel tells him, “I’ve gone down this long dark lonely road. She has claws and she’s not afraid to use them. I have the scars. It is official and no longer a secret, our school’s beautiful head cheerleader is a closet geek.”

Smirking at him, she says, “You know it baby, now take your fine ass into the kitchen and get me a drink. Alec, you can borrow my sleeping bag, it’s the teal one, lose the shoes. Anyone wants drinks, get them now, Jared was kind enough to supply alcohol. Mike start the movie and get through the previews.”

“What are we watching?” he yells.

“Of for Christ sakes Mike, pick a movie or I’m going to piss you all off and put hot gay porn on and force you all to watch it,” Autumn yells at him and Gen whistles to support the idea.

“And why aren’t we watching porn then?” Mike asks as Gabriel and Alec walk back into the room carrying drinks.

“I said hot gay porn Mike, not straight porn. If I wanted to watch straight porn I’d just take Gabriel into the bedroom and experience it. However, hot gay porn is me getting to watch two attractive men make out with one another.”

“Just pick a movie Mike,” Alec tells him stripping off his shirt like everyone else and getting comfortable in his designated place.

As the opening sequence of “A New Hope” start Gabriel slides in behind Autumn and pulls her back against his chest as she arranged the comforter over them both.

As Darth Vader kills Obi Wan Gen yells, “Damn it Tom, I’m freaking soaked.”

“What happened?” Autumn asks looking over.

“I was grabbing my drink and it landed on Gen,” Tom tells her as Gen stands up. “I didn’t bring anything else to wear you jerk.”

“Gabe’s room, straight back the hall last room. You can’t miss it,” Autumn tells her turning back to the movie.

“Huh?” Gen asks, and Autumn can tell she now has everyone’s attention.

Rolling her eyes, she tells Gen, “Gabriel’s room is the last room straight back the hall. Walk into the room; stop at his dresser, top right two drawers has my undergarments and my sleepwear. Grab something. Take those clothes through the door in his room to the shower. I have body wash inside the shower stall. Use it. When you get out, I know there are clean towels in the closet, because I just did laundry last night and put them there. Dry off, put on my clothes and drop yours into the sink in the bathroom. Come back out to the living room and I’ll wash your clothes tomorrow when I do our laundry. Is your blanket wet?”

“No,” Gen tells her and with a look makes her way through the maze of bodies to the hallway. When she comes back out 15 minutes later, she looks at Autumn and says. “I feel like I was punked,” before settling back onto the floor next to Tom.

“Why?’ Autumn nonchalantly asks, never taking her eyes off the movie.

“I’ve seen teenage boys’ rooms and that room does not belong to Gabriel,” Gen says looking right at Autumn.

“Sure it does,” Autumn says finally looking at her friend.

“It’s full of girl’s clothes and it’s clean and organized. The cover on the bed is white and it’s made. Plus there is makeup on the bathroom counter.”

“Yeah, I’ve taken over Gabe’s room, so?” Autumn asks. “And I like my down comforter I got for Christmas, so I went out and bought one for here. Only problem I have is when we’re not smooshed together in the middle of the bed, he tries to steal it and I have to snuggle up against his back.”

“Your parents are letting you live here?” Gen asks, “Seriously?”

“Nah, Gabe’s got as much shit at my house,” Autumn tells her like it isn’t a big deal and to Autumn and Gabriel is really isn’t, not anymore. They’d been living together for the last 7 months almost non-stop.

“Gabriel? You’re mom is ok with all that?” Mike asks.

“Yeah, I mean if I’m here Autumn’s here. My mom gets up and Autumn usually has supper made for her before she has to go to work. When she gets home in the morning, we’re either still asleep or up getting ready to go to school. The days we stay at Autumn’s I leave her a note before heading to school and she’s never said anything. Although we spend more time here than there, because of my mom’s work schedule it’s usually just the two of us. We come home, get our shit done for the next day, make supper, clean up, watch some TV and eventually head to bed. Even on the nights my mom is home, that’s pretty much our life during the week.”

“And what happens when you fight?” Gen asks.

“We don’t,” Autumn tells her, snuggling closer to Gabe’s body heat and turning her attention back to the movie.

“What?”

“In almost a year, we’ve never fought. Sure we’ve had little spats at one another that are usually over before they even start, but we don’t fight.”

“There is no freaking way,” Jared tells them. “Every single girlfriend I’ve ever had, we’ve fought at least once a month and usually over something ridiculous. What makes the two of you so special?”

Gabriel decides to answer this one, “We talk. We took the time to talk and learn each other. I know that Autumn likes her hot chocolate in the winter to have one and a half packets of powder and she hates to get up in the morning by an alarm clock because it triggers her panic attacks. She owns an enormous amount of clothes but wears everything. She rubs her feet together to go to sleep at night and the most sensitive place on her body is the back of her neck. I know when it’s cold she has problems with her right foot from breaking it and when she’s tired she can’t remember her own name.”

“Like did you know that Gabe can beat someone in 7 chess moves and he can play piano music from memory after only playing the song once or twice? He sings in the shower and prefers to have some coffee with his cream and sugar no matter the time of day. He doesn’t care if I touch the radio in his car even when I change it to a song he hates. He’s great with kids although not so much an animal lover, but if he had a pet he’d prefer one he didn’t have to groom. He’s an only child but has 15 cousins and will even subject himself to a Disney movie to make one of them smile on her birthday.”

“Autumn buys extra presents every year at Christmas and donates them to Toys for Tots. She wants a big family when we’re finally ready to have them. And as you’ve all discovered tonight, she’s a closet geek, but did you know she prefers horror to any other genre, followed by sci-fi and then action and romantic comedies are her least favorite type of movie. She even has a favorite superhero.”

“Gabriel’s sense of romance is perfect. And it depends on how the room is arranged to what side of the bed he sleeps on; he always puts himself between me and the door. And...”

“Autumn, it’s...we get it,” Alec softly tells her before glaring at everyone else. Turning his attention back to the couple on the couch, he simply says, “We get it. And I think I finally get what my parents are always trying to get me to understand when they tell me that I have no idea what love is. I don’t even think I know myself that well, let alone someone I’ve dated. Shit, you two could have continued the entire night, huh?”

Seeing their grins at one another, Alec just shakes his head. “Man, you seriously sleep between Autumn and the door. Why?”

“I’ve never noticed that I do it,” Gabriel tells him. Looking down at Autumn he searches for the answer, “It would have to be to protect her. If someone comes through the door they can’t get to her first. That they would literally have to get through me to harm her.”


End file.
